Sacrifice
by magicaltears
Summary: What would happen if Buffy had a four year old daughter that the gang didn’t know about? Wait a minute, Buffy’s only 17? How’s that possible? Well, read my story and find out. WARNINGS: CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE! PLEASE BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sacrifice

Author- Britt A.k.A. MagicalTears

Disclaimer- Sure…I own them…NOT! Please don't sue me. I have nothing, except a car that I owe more on it that it's worth, a cell phone that the bill is due, and a bunch of books for my classes. So it's not worth suing!

Summary- Okay, another plot bunny that has been bugging me for years! So please bare with me! What would happen if Buffy had a four year old daughter that the gang didn't know about? Wait a minute, Buffy's only 17? How's that possible? Well, read my story and find out.

A/N: Oh yeah, and Angel DOES NOT lose his soul after Surprise/Innocence. Because in my mind, it definitely does not happen.

A/N 2: Review! I wont continue if I don't get reviews!

WARNINGS: Please read the warning, this story does contain mentions of rape. It's not that graphic, but still, it is sort of important in this story.

Buffy's Nightmare: Chapter 1

Buffy's Dream

"Buffy, go ahead and go on the Ferris wheel with Hilly and Pike. We will meet you at the entrance in an hour."

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!"

Buffy Summers grabbed her two friends and proceeded to drag them away before her parents could change their minds and continue to follow them around as they had been doing the entire night at the carnival.

"Finally! Freedom!"

Buffy laughed at Hilly.

"I was just thinking that."

"Hey girls. Who wants to go on the stupid Ferris wheel when we can go on the zipper?

Hilly instantly agreed with Pike but Buffy shook her head.

"I'll wait for you two at the bottom. Things that go upside down are not my type of fun."

"Your such a wuss Buff."

Buffy shrugged and the trio headed over to the line where Buffy broke away and stood next to the exit gate to wait for her friends.

"Well look who it is."

Before the young blonde could turn around, she was grabbed from behind, one arm around her waist and one to her mouth, preventing her from making a sound.

"You are even prettier than the last time I saw you."

Buffy was then turned around and came face to face with her attacker. The cold blue eyes of the man were ones that she would never forget.

Before she could even think of running away, the skirt she wore was pushed up and a pain like she had never experienced filled her entire being.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

After the ride stopped, Hilly and Pike stepped off and immediately went in search of their friend.

"Buff?"

Pike started to turn but then he heard Hilly scream and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong Hills?"

Hilly pointed at a dark corner and the two sprinted over. There, lying in a pile of her own blood, was their best friend.

"Oh my god! Buffy!"

Pike, being two years older than Hilly and Buffy, immediately took charge of the situation. He felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Hill. I'll stay with Buffy. Run and find Mr. and Mrs. Summers!"

Hilly nodded and dashed off to find her friends parents. Pike sat next to Buffy and pulled her onto his lap. Whispering to her that they were here now and that everything was okay.

"What happened?!"

Pike looked up and saw the three people running towards him and his unconscious friend. Mr. Summers was already on his cell phone, hopefully calling 911.

Pike shrugged miserably.

"I don't know. I cant tell where she's bleeding from. Hilly and I went on the Zipper. She didn't want to go. We found her like this when we got off.

Joyce Summers pulled her daughter into her own lap, and when she saw blood on her little girl's thigh, she felt sick.

"Hank! Tell them to hurry!"

Hank Summers hung up with the ambulance dispatcher and quickly joined his wife.

"Where is bleeding from? I don't see a wound."

Joyce looked at her husband.

"You wouldn't. She's bleeding vaginally.

Hilly squeaked and threw herself into Pike's arms. Pike's already pale face lost the rest of its color. Joyce felt terrible for her daughter's two friends. They were much too young to deal with this.

"You mean she started her period again?"

"No Hank. Someone caused her to bleed."

Hank looked livid. Before anyone could say a word, an ambulance pulled up and jumped out. Matt and Jim quickly introduced themselves before getting straight to business.

"What happened?"

Pike quickly relayed what they knew, followed quickly by Joyce's findings.

"We need to get her to a hospital. They need to run a rape kit."

END DREAM

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

Joyce Summers was quickly drawn out of her deep sleep by the screams of the 17 year old daughter. She jumped out of her bed and raced towards the blonde's room. Buffy was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Buffy, honey! Wake up! It's just a dream."

Buffy shot up, her eyes snapping open.

"Mom?"

Joyce smiled at her daughter sadly.

"Was it the same one?"

"Yeah mom. It was about the night that I got pregnant with Rory."

TBC! Okay, I know this chapter was a little choppy. But read and review to let me know if I should continue it. I promise it'll get better in the next couple of chapters. But before I can get into the bulk of the story, I need to write what happened first don't I? lol. Read and Review please. The next chapter should be out shortly. And for those of you who are reading my other stories, I promise this is the last story I start until I finish some of my other ones. Have no fear, I have no plans to stop writing any of my other stories. As soon as I post this, I'm going to go work on some chapters of my other stories. J.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Chapter 2 

Joyce Summers looked at her 17 year old daughter sadly.

"Speaking of Rory, your grandparents are bringing her down for Christmas."

Buffy's face instantly brightened and she smiled.

"Great! I miss her so much! It broke my heart to leave her with them when I left after I was with her and dad this summer."

Joyce nodded, showing that she missed her granddaughter as well.

"Well sweetheart, you had better get to sleep. You have your history exam tomorrow."

Buffy groaned but settled back into her bed and closed her eyes, quickly falling back into a restful sleep.

Joyce kissed her daughter's forehead before going back to her room and quickly falling back to sleep as well. Joyce's sleep, however, was anything but restful.

**JOYCE'S NIGHTMARE**

"**Mom, I'm scared."**

**Joyce Summer looked at her daughter, the look on her young face made the mother want to cry.**

"**I know Baby, I know."**

"**Mom, it hurts. Please make it stop."**

**Joyce's heart broke for her daughter. **

"**If I could baby I would."**

**Buffy nodded, knowing that already, but it didn't help take the pain away.**

"**It's okay baby, it'll all be over soon."**

**Dr. Marshall walked into the private room and smiled at her young patient.**

"**Ms. Summers, it's time to go in for your c-section."**

**Buffy nodded.**

"**Can my mom come with me?"**

**Dr. Marshall was about to deny the plea, but seeing the fear on the young girl's face, she couldn't help but agree.**

"**I'm not supposed to let her, but I'll make an exception. Joyce, come with me to scrub in and we'll get you some scrubs. Buffy, I'll send a nurse to stay with you while we're getting ready."**

**BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS**

**The c-section was harder to watch than she thought it would be. She hated to see her daughter in pain, and when she was cut open, her daughter cried. A mother should never have to see that kind of misery on her daughter's face.**

**BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS**

**Joyce looked at her daughter, partly in sadness and partly in pride. The original plan was to give the baby up for adoption, but seeing her daughter's eyes, she knew that wasn't going to happen. She saw Buffy stare at her own daughter in awe. She saw the blonde touch the baby's fingers, toes, forehead, and cradled the baby like she was the most precious thing in the world. **

**Joyce looked at the door as it opened and admitted a nurse into the room. The nurse smiled sadly at the young mother, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her.**

"**It's time to take her."**

**Buffy held her daughter protectively, looking into her mother's eyes, begging her not to let the nurse touch her daughter.**

**Joyce nodded at her daughter's unasked question and came to stand next to the nurse.**

"**Actually ma'am, we have changed our minds. This child will be coming home with us."**

"**Aurora"**

**Joyce looked at her daughter in confusion.**

"**What honey?"**

"**Aurora Hope Summers. That's my daughter's name. My daughter who will be coming home with me."**

**Joyce smiled at her daughter and her granddaughter before turning back to the nurse.**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Joyce nodded her head, turning her attention back to the two girls on the hospital bed.**

"**Okay, well I'll bring the birth certificate in. By the way honey, your dad's outside, would you like me to let him in?"**

**Buffy nodded, smiling a huge smile.**

**The nurse who they later learned was named Amy walked out, and in walked Hank Summers.**

"**How are you feeling honey?"**

**Buffy smiled at her dad.**

"**I'm tired but really happy daddy. Aurora's coming home with us!"**

**Hank looked at his wife in confusion. Joyce nodded and he smiled a rather forced smile, but his daughter didn't notice it.**

"**Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"**

**Hank shook his head.**

"**No thanks honey, I've got to be going back to work. See you later."**

**Before Buffy or Joyce could say anything, Hank walked out. Buffy looked at her mother, tears filling her brilliant hazel eyes.**

"**He hates me."**

**Joyce quickly went to her daughter's side, hugging her closely while minding the baby in the young girl's arms.**

"**He doesn't hate you."**

"**He's disappointed in me."**

**Buffy broke down in sobs. Hearing her mother cry made Aurora cry, and Buffy quickly attempted to soothe her daughter. Joyce shook her head, wishing things could be different.**

**TBC! Okay, I don't like the way I ended this chapter, but what can you do. And please do not leave me a review telling me that some of my stuff didn't make sense, like the c-section, well, I've never had one so I wouldn't know. And yes I know that Buffy would have signed the birth certificate already but oh well. Anyway, please review. As soon as I post this chapter I'm going to start writing the next one, so hopefully it should be out by tomorrow. Review and it makes me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let everyone know. Instead of Buffy's birthday being in January like it's stated somewhere (Cant remember where now, but I'll figure it out soon). Instead her birthday is in November, because I wanted her 17th birthday to be before Christmas. J.**

Joyce Summers woke up with a jolt, realizing that her alarm was going off. She quickly shut it off before going into her daughter's room and shaking the blonde awake.

"Buffy, it's time to get up."

Buffy simply rolled away from her mom.

"nu uh, five more minutes mom."

Joyce laughed at her daughter's mumblings.

"No Buffy, you're going to be late."

The blonde slayer sighed and sat down sleepily.

"Fine, I'm up."

Joyce smiled before leaving to let her daughter get ready for school.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

"Hey Buffster!"

Buffy looked over and saw her two best friends heading for her.

"Hey Wills, Hey Xand."

Willow opened her locker to retrieve her text book while Xander just leaned against someone else's locker, smiling at his two favorite girls.

"So what are the plans for Christmas Eve? We're partying at the Bronze right?"

Willow glared at Xander teasingly.

"Um…I don't celebrate Christmas Eve Xander! Hello? Jewish!"

Xander smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Wills. Fine, what are we doing on the 24th of December? We're going to the bronze right?"

Before anyone could say anything, Giles appeared with what looked to be letters with each one of their names on it.

"Actually no, none of you are going to the bronze, because we were invited to a holiday party over at the Summer's residence."

Xander and Willow looked at the blonde slayer, but she only shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on."

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

Finally the long day was over. Buffy was positive she passed her history exam with flying colors (Thanks to Angel's tutoring the weekend before of course), and now she was ready for a relaxing weekend.

"So Buff, you patrolling tonight?"

Buffy smiled at her male best friend.

"Yeah, Angel is going to meet me in Restfield at nine."

Willow smiled giddily.

"How are things going between you two?"

Buffy smiled a large smile.

"Great, he's seriously perfect Wills. I love him so much."

"Angel, Angel, Angel. Why does every conversation have to include that freak?" (A/N: Yes I know that I borrowed that line from Reptile Boy. Oh well. Please don't sue.)

Buffy glared at her friend.

"Because he happens to be my boyfriend so you will be nice to him Alexander Harris or I will be forced to do something we both will regret."

Xander held up his hands in a show of surrender.

"Yes Ma'am."

TBC! Okay, I know this was sort of filler, but I wanted to get this part out tonight. I needed to add this in there so you see how the gang is going to get together for Christmas. The next one will be up soon and that will include some B/A Fluff and a conversation w/ Joyce about


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…except the plot at this point.

Sensing someone behind her, the slayer didn't even move from her spot atop the headstone.

"You know what I decided tonight?"

Angel smiled at his girlfriend, knowing she had sensed him the same way he had sensed her enough to find her.

"What's that beloved?"

Buffy looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Headstones are not comfortable seats."

Angel headed over to his girlfriend, sitting down and pulling her into his lap so she was a tad bit more comfortable.

"So in the next couple of years if we move in together, you want to cross headstones off the list for potential furniture?"

Buffy glowed at the mention of them moving in together.

"No headstones. Nice big comfy chairs and couches."

Angel chuckled.

"Okay beloved."

The two sat in silence before Angel felt his lover shiver.

"Cold?"

Buffy nodded.

"A little bit."

Angel took off his duster and draped it over his girlfriend's shoulders. Buffy put her arms through and then snuggled into her boyfriend's chest.

"Thanks."

Angel kissed the slayer's forehead and smiled down on her, knowing that she truly was the love of his life.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The slayer climbed into her window and smiled as she heard her mother just walking in the door from a very late night at the gallery.

"Buffy! I'm home!"

Buffy quickly put her pajamas on and bounded down the stairs.

"Hi mom!"

Joyce smiled at her daughter.

"Hi honey. How was your night."

Buffy smiled.

"It was good. Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Joyce nodded.

"Sure, let's go up to my room. I'd like to get my work clothes off. We can talk there."

The two Summers women went into the main bedroom, Joyce went into her bathroom while Buffy sat on her mom's bed.

"So what's going on sweetheart?"

Buffy sighed, it was time. Angel and her had been dating for almost a year now, her mother needed to know about it.

"Mom, do you remember my history tutor?"

Joyce racked her brain, but then remembered the young man who she had been introduced to very briefly a few months after they had moved here.

"The young man with the dark brown hair right?"

Buffy nodded, then remembered her mother couldn't see her for the bathroom door was shut.

"Yeah, his name's Angel."

"Okay, what does he have to do with what your going to tell me?"

Buffy sighed.

"Well, he's not just my history tutor."

Joyce walked out of her bathroom, now clad in her nightgown.

"And what is he?"

Buffy inwardly cringed, Angel was a lot of things.

"He's also my boyfriend."

Joyce sighed.

"And how long has this been going on for?"

"Since last year."

Joyce quirked her eyebrow.

"So you lied to be Buffy Anne Summers?"

Buffy quickly shook her head.

"No mom, we weren't dating when you met him. He seriously was just my history tutor."

Buffy once again inwardly cringed. She hated lying to her mother, but she knew it was important. Her mom had enough on her plate right now without finding out that her daughter fought the forces of evil every night.

"He's older than you."

Buffy nodded.

"I know."

"Does he treat you well?"

Buffy couldn't help a dreamy look that graced her face.

"You have no idea. Mom, he's so sweet. He notices things without me telling him, like when I'm cold, he automatically gives me his jacket. He sometimes surprises me at school, and the way he always knows what I need. Whether it's to hit him (Joyce snorted), for him to hold me, or if I need a shoulder to cry on, he's always there."

Joyce smiled, she could tell that her daughter truly loved this man.

"Does he have plans for Christmas Eve?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well then you have to invite him over when your friends and Mr. Giles come over, I need to get to know this man who has captured my daughter's heart."

Buffy smiled and launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Thanks Mom! I'll go call him right now."

Joyce hugged the blonde before releasing her to go call her boyfriend. She laughed out loud as her daughter raced towards her room, an extra bounce in her step.

'Ahh…Young Love.'

TBC! Okay, this was a really short chapter, but oh well. It has B/A fluff in it and it's cute. So there! Sorry it is so short. The next chapter should be the Christmas party, but that doesn't say much. It SHOULD be, so review and you'll get the next part! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Chapter 5

Angel sighed as he heard his cell phone ring. He had no use for a cell phone, and he tried to tell his blonde girlfriend that, but she didn't listen. Of course he had finally given in, he always did when it came to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey!"

Angel smiled, instantly forgetting his dislike for the stupid phone. At least it was black, so it matched with everything he owned according to his lover.

"Hello Beloved, is everything okay?"

"Yep! Guess what!"

Angel sat down on his couch.

"What love?"

Buffy was practically jumping up and down on her own bed while still sitting down and cradling her own cell phone between her ear and her shoulder (When Angel had gotten one they got a family plan so she could have her own).

"I told mom about us!!!"

Angel took in an unneeded breath.

"And?"

Buffy squealed.

"She's okay with us! She wants you to come over on Christmas Eve for the party that we're having!"

Angel quirked an eyebrow even though his girlfriend couldn't see it.

"I don't want to intrude."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Mom invited you Angel, besides, it's not like it's blood family or anything. It's Mom, Me, Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz and You!"

Angel sighed, he didn't want to put up with Xander and Cordelia, but he knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"What time do you want me to be there?"

"7"

"Okay love. Well I'm going to get going, I've still got some last minute Christmas shopping to do before the sun comes up."

Buffy smiled.

"Okay honey, I love you!"

Angel smiled.

"I love you too."

Angel clicked off his phone and grabbed his duster, walking out of door and locking up.

'_I hate shopping.'_

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Buffy clicked off her cell phone and bounded back towards her mom's room and plopped down on her bed. Joyce quirked her eyebrow.

"So, is he going to be able to make it?"

She knew the answer from her daughter's happy mood, but she decided to indulge her daughter anyway.

"Yep! He'll be here at 7!"

Joyce smiled.

"I'm glad sweetheart."

Buffy smiled, kissed her mom on the cheek and was halfway across the room before her mom stopped her.

"Buffy?"

The slayer turned around.

"Yeah?"

Joyce sighed, she knew the answer to this question already as well, but she felt like it needed to be asked anyway.

"Does Angel know about Aurora?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No mom, he doesn't. Neither do Wills, Xand, Cordelia, Oz or Giles."

Joyce quirked an eyebrow. If anyone, she was sure that Willow knew.

"And why not?"

Buffy sighed and looked down.

"Because, I hate talking about that night. And if I had told them about Rory, then I'd have to tell them how I got pregnant. You wont tell them right?"

Joyce sighed.

"I'll make you a deal, I wont tell them on Christmas Eve. However, you do need to tell them before you go back to school seeing as Rory will be here from Christmas Day until New Years Day. Deal?"

Buffy nodded.

"Okay mom, I'll tell them on Christmas Day before Rory gets here. I just don't want to ruin the party with all the shouting."

Joyce smiled at her daughter.

"Okay honey, now scoot. I'm going to bed."

Buffy nodded.

"Night Mom."

Joyce smiled as well.

"Goodnight Buffy."

TBC! Okay, the next part will have the party in it. I am writing this really quick to get it out! Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so far, except the plot.

It was Christmas Eve, finally, and the Summers women were busy setting up everything for their small Christmas er…Holiday party for the slayer's friends.

"Buffy, have you set the table?"

Buffy snorted, they had already gone through this five different times.

"Yes mom."

Joyce walked in, and upon seeing the regular plates, she glared at her daughter.

"I said to get the company plates young lady."

Buffy groaned.

"Mom, Willow and the gang aren't company plate people, their regular plate people." (Yes I know I borrowed this argument from Dead Man's Party from BtVS season 3, but I liked it and it just fit here, so please don't sue.)

Joyce gave her daughter an exasperated look.

"We never have guests over Buffy, indulge your mother."

Buffy sighed and went downstairs to grab the good plates. Joyce put the regular plates back and then upon her daughter returning she put the company plates out. Once the table was set the two women ran upstairs to their respective bedrooms to finish getting ready.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

Willow smiled as she opened her front door and saw her boyfriend standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey Oz. Come on in."

Oz stepped in the Rosenberg residence and closed the door behind him.

"I'm ready. Let me grab my coat and the presents and I'll be right out."

Oz simply nodded, trying his best not to stare at his girlfriend. She had on a red velvet dress that accented all her curves perfectly. Willow smiled as she noticed she had the desired effect on her boyfriend. She quickly walked out of the living room and walked back in with her coat on and an armful of presents. Oz quickly took the presents from her and they walked out to his van.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Xander sighed as he saw his girlfriend's room.

"Cordy, honey, we need to be there like now."

"Xander Harris. I refuse to leave this room until I look good."

Xander rolled his eyes, thankfully his girlfriend was in her bathroom so she didn't see the gesture.

"Cordelia, you always look good."

"Well I know that Xander. However, give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready. Go into the living room and watch TV., I'll be right there."

35 minutes later she finally walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Xander picked up his girlfriends presents that she had bought, shockingly enough, without him telling her too and they both headed out to Cordelia's car.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angel took in an unneeded breath. This was the first time he was formally meeting his girlfriend's mother, and he desperately wanted to make a good impression. He knew that no one could take him away from his beloved, but he really wanted her mother to except them. He knocked on the door gently and was greeted by a lovely sight. His girlfriend stood in a red silk dress that was low cut and hung just above her knees, her hair was down and curled, and she had on very light makeup. To say she looked breathtaking was an understatement.

"Angel!"

Angel smiled.

"Hello beloved."

Buffy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and squeezed him tightly before taking his hand and dragging him into the house. When Angel was pulled into the living room he saw that he wasn't the last one there. Giles and Joyce were sitting on the couch conversing about something or another, Willow and Oz were in the middle of the room dancing to a song that was on the CD player, and Xander and Cordelia had yet to make an appearance.

"Want me to put your gifts underneath the tree?"

Angel smiled and handed over the bundle of gifts he had in his arms to his girlfriend.

"Thanks love."

Buffy smiled and placed the gifts underneath the huge tree her mom had finally given in and bought. She then returned to Angel's side and dragged him over to where her mother and Giles were sitting.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Angel. Angel, this is my mom, Joyce Summers."

Joyce smiled at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hello Angel."

Angel smiled as well, taking her hand and kissing it gently (those darn 18th century manners).

"Night to meet you Mrs. Summers."

Joyce chuckled.

"Please Angel, call me Joyce."

Angel smiled and nodded. He was never this nervous, he glanced over at his girlfriend and saw she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny beloved?"

Buffy giggled.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never seen you nervous!"

Joyce laughed as well, but then gave her daughter a mock glare.

"It's a good thing he is nervous, it means he cares about what I think! If he wasn't nervous, I'd be worried."

Buffy smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. Giles cleared his throat.

"Hello Angel."

Angel smiled at the watcher.

"Hey Giles. How are things?"

Angel sat down next to Giles and the "adults" quickly started a conversation about art, much to Buffy's displeasure. She rolled her eyes, muttering something about "art dorks" and walked towards Willow and Oz who were now sitting on the other couch and talking quietly.

"Hey guys, any word on where the heck Cordy and Xander are?"

Oz shook his head while Willow shrugged.

"Nope, but they are probably just running late, you know Cordelia."

Willow had barely gotten the words out when the doorbell rang.

Buffy went over to answer it and smiled at the couple.

"Hey you two, we were getting worried."

Cordelia shrugged while Xander looked at the slayer apologetically.

"Sorry Buff, you know how long she takes to get ready."

Cordelia hit her boyfriend on the arm before walking past Buffy and putting their presents underneath the tree.

"Okay, since everyone's here, do you want to eat first or open presents?"

"PRESENTS!"

Everyone laughed at Xander. Taking a vote, Xander was overruled so the group headed towards the kitchen to eat first.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Dinner ran smoothly other than the fact that Xander had a permanent welt on his leg where all three of the young women in the room kept kicking him when he started to make jokes about Angel eating 'human food'. When they finally finished, they all migrated to the living room to hand out presents.

"Alright, so we all know what each person got, I think we should each grab the presents we brought, and give them out."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Joyce's suggestion.

"Okay, I'll start."

Willow grabbed her presents and set them down in front of each person. She got Buffy a pink sweater, Xander a gift certificate to the movie store, Oz a new guitar case because his was beat up, Joyce a beautiful cross with a red heart in the middle of it, Giles a new book, Cordelia a gift certificate to Macys, and Angel a black leather journal with a moon on the front of it.

Oz went next and handed out the presents he had gotten. He bought Buffy, Xander, and Cordelia all gift certificates to the Sunnydale Music Store, Willow a beautiful silver heart pendent, Joyce a painting, Giles a new book, and Angel a new poetry book.

Xander jumped up right after Oz and handed out his presents. He gave Buffy a huge trunk with a lock and key on it that he made for her 'girly stuff' which after he said he winked at her, and she knew it was for her slayer stuff. He handed Cordelia a locket with a picture of the two of them that was taken at the pier, Willow a scrap book of pictures of when they were kids, Oz a gift certificate to the Sunnydale Music Store, Joyce a cookie cookbook to try and find the recipe for Ted's cookies, A book to try and keep all the "crazy pointy teethed people away" (he got kicked for that as well by Willow, Buffy and Cordelia) and Angel a silver cross (which he got glared at because of).

Cordelia handed everyone an envelope which included a gift certificate to Pier One Imports so everyone could get something stylish that still matched their homes.

Joyce went next and handed her daughter a locket that had a picture of a little girl inside of it. Everyone assumed it was a picture of Buffy when she was a child, but in reality it was a picture of Aurora, Xander a gift certificate to the movies to take Cordelia on a 'real date', Cordelia a gift certificate to Nordstrom, Willow a cute pink teddy bear holding a picture frame with a picture of Willow, Xander, and Buffy, Oz a gift certificate to the guitar store, Giles a gift certificate to the book store and Angel (after asking Buffy what he would like) she gave a sculpture from her gallery.

Giles handed everyone except for Joyce a gift certificate to the Magic Box. Joyce he gave her an old book full of beautiful paintings and places where they could be bought.

Angel gave Buffy a beautiful claddagh necklace that matched the ring he had given her for her 17th birthday, He gave Xander and Cordelia a $100 gift certificate to Giovanni's and also gave Willow and Oz a $100 gift certificate to Giovanni's. He gave Joyce a painting he had gotten "from his great grandparents" (a.k.a. He collected it when he was Angelus) and he gave Giles a new book that he had been looking at.

Buffy went last, she handed Willow a pendent that she had made specially for her. It was a witches hat with Willow on the back of it, Oz a new guitar strap and a bag of 50 different colored guitar picks (one for each time he changed his hair color), Xander a new shirt and a gift certificate to Old Navy to buy pants that would match, Cordelia a brand new makeup kit filled with makeup, Joyce a pair of earrings with her birthstone in them, Giles a new journal to "write his findings on whatever he so liked, maybe on the massive amounts of books he had gotten that night", and Angel a claddagh ring that matched hers.

After everyone had hugged and thanked everyone for each of their presents, they settled in and just talked.

"So Wills, what are you doing for the rest of the break?"

Willow shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What about you Xander?"

He shrugged as well, after asking everyone else, Buffy looked at her mom and she nodded slightly.

"Can we meet tomorrow night at the library and talk? There's something I need to talk to you guys about."

Before anyone could answer her, the front door open and someone bounded over to Buffy, screaming.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TBC! Sorry, had to end it here. Review and I'll most likely type up the next chapter tomorrow! (maybe tonight if I get enough reviews!) Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Chapter 6

_Before anyone could answer her, the front door open and someone bounded over to Buffy, screaming._

"_MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

The blonde haired, blue eyed little girl that was currently attached to the slayer's leg drew a lot of attention from the Scooby gang.

"Rory?"

Rory jumped off her mom's leg and jumped into her arms.

"MOMMY!!!! WE CAME EARLY BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE YOU!"

Buffy shot her mother a worried glance before looking down at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, no need to yell. I'm right here."

The little girl looked at her mother sheepishly.

"Sorry mommy, but I'm excited! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Buffy laughed.

"It's only been a couple of months."

Rory gave the slayer a look that was so clearly taken from said slayer that it made a few of the scoobies laugh.

"Yeah! That's forever!"

Buffy laughed again.

"So where are your grandparents?"

Rory giggled.

"They are in the car getting out the presents."

With that said two older people walked through the door.

"Aurora Hope Summers! What have we told you about waiting until the car is off before getting out!"

The little girl looked down.

"Sorry Meme, sorry Papa" (That's what my cousins and I called our great grandparents when we were little.)

The young girl then looked around, finally noticing there were other people in the room. She was about to say hi when she noticed Joyce.

"GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Said young girl leaped off of her mother's lap and threw herself into her grandmother's arms. Joyce laughed and hugged the hyperactive four year old.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

Rory just smiled and nodded.

The scooby gang stared at the scene in confusion.

"Uh, Buff? What's going on?"

The slayer looked at her friends quickly. She had forgotten they were there for a moment.

"Uh…Well…Rory sweetie, come here please."

The blonde child walked over to her mother and made herself comfortable on her lap.

"Guys, meet my daughter. Rory."

Everyone just stared in silence until it was broken by the little girl.

"HI!"

Everyone except one person laughed. Buffy looked at her boyfriend and saw that he had a frown on his face. Buffy maneuvered her way out from under her daughter and went over to the dark-haired man.

"I guess we should talk huh?"

Angel just nodded.

"I think that would be good."

TBC! I know this was short, but I have barely any time and I wanted to get this out! My last day of work is tomorrow and I'll be off for 2 weeks for the kids winter break (I work at an elementary school) so I'll have more time. Hopefully I'll have this updated this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay everyone, here's the deal. I just realized that one of my chapters somehow didn't get posted, so this is the actual chapter 8. I went in and redid the rest of the story (added the missing chapter) so sorry if it confused you. Thanks for all your reviews!

"_Guys, meet my daughter. Rory."_

_Everyone just stared in silence until it was broken by the little girl._

"_HI!"_

_Everyone except one person laughed. Buffy looked at her boyfriend and saw that he had a frown on his face. Buffy maneuvered her way out from under her daughter and went over to the dark-haired man._

"_I guess we should talk huh?"_

_Angel just nodded._

"_I think that would be good."_

The slayer quickly decided it would be easier to talk to everyone at once and sighed.

"Rory, why don't you hang out with grandma for a little bit while I go talk to my friends. Okay?"

The little blonde pouted but nodded.

"Fine, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

The slayer laughed.

"Sure sweetheart."

Buffy motioned for her friends, her watcher and her boyfriend to follow her upstairs. They all entered the 17 year olds room and all sat down.

"So I guess I owe you guys an explanation huh?"

The seven scooby members looked at the eighth member and nodded.

"Please don't interrupt me. I'll answer your questions when I'm done but please let me say this before hand. If I stop talking, I wont be able to start again."

Once again the scoobies nodded at the slayer. The blonde stared at the ceiling and started her tale.

"When I was 12 years old, my mom, and my dad and my two best friends Pike and Hilly, and I went to a carnival. My parents had been driving us nuts all day so when they finally let us go on one ride by ourselves, we took advantage of it. We told them we were going on the Ferris Wheel, but instead we went over to the Zipper. I however, was a chicken and was scared of it so I stayed on the ground while my friends went on the ride. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me and someone grabbed me from behind. To make a long story short, he raped me. Two months later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell my mom and dad until I was almost four and a half months pregnant, making it too late to have an abortion. So the plan was to have the baby and give her up for adoption. As you can tell, that didn't happen. I had just turned 13 when I went into labor. I was too young to have a normal birth so I had a C-section. Afterwards, I held my daughter until the nurse came to take her away. I refused, I begged my mom and she relented, so I kept my daughter. My father didn't like it but he kept his mouth shut. Everything went okay for a while, but then two days after my fifteenth birthday, I was called as the slayer. As you all know, my mom and dad still don't know, so I kept it from them. It was hard. My mom understood that I was still a kid so when I used the excuse that I was going to hang out with friends and needed her to watch Rory, she didn't say much. My father however did. He told me "You're a mother! You cannot go and hang with your friends!" A lot of fights between my parents were because of that. My dad didn't like the fact that his little girl had a little girl of her own. When I got expelled from Hemery, that was the last straw for him. He told me I had to leave his house, and to take the "bastard child" with me. My mother couldn't take it anymore, and she filed for a divorce. We moved into my grandparents house for a few weeks since winter break had just started, and my grandmother came to me. She asked me if I was going to take Aurora with me when we moved here. My first thought was to take her with me, but I knew that just because I was trying to "quit" being the slayer, vampires would still come after me. When my grandmother saw that I didn't answer, she smiled and told me that she would look after Rory during the school year. So that's what is going on right now. I did go see my father this summer, I didn't lie about that. Rory however was with me. I wouldn't see my father at all if I had the choice, but when my parents got divorced, he got awarded joint custody. The only reason I don't have to go to his house more is because I go to school here."

The slayer finally stopped and looked at her friends. They all had different expressions on their faces. Willow had tears in her eyes, Oz looked impassive (but then again, when didn't he?), Cordelia looked bored, Xander looked sad, Giles looked in between angry and proud, and Angel…well, he looked highly pissed.

"So, anyone have any questions?"

TBC! I know this was a crappy ending, but I'll most likely update again within the next couple of days if I get a lot of reviews. I know this chapter was short, but I had to end it here because I have to go run some errands. Please read and review! Reviewing makes me write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

_The slayer finally stopped and looked at her friends. They all had different expressions on their faces. Willow had tears in her eyes, Oz looked impassive (but then again, when didn't he?), Cordelia looked bored, Xander looked sad, Giles looked in between angry and proud, and Angel…well, he looked highly pissed._

"_So, anyone have any questions?"_

Willow looked at her best friend, trying without success to hide a hurt expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Buffy looked at her friend sadly.

"It's not because I was ashamed of my daughter, and it's not because I didn't trust you guys."

Xander walked over and stood next to Willow.

"Then what was it Buff? I mean we're your two best friends. We tell each other everything. Especially after the whole slayer thing, why didn't you tell us?"

Buffy stared at her friends in silence for a few moments, visibly fighting an inner battle whether or not to share her one real fear.

"Do you remember when all of our nightmares were manifesting?"

Willow and Xander nodded slowly.

"Do you remember what my biggest fear was?"

Giles stared at his slayer.

"Your fear was that you would turn into a vampire, correct?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yes, but it's not for the reason you think. I'm not scared for myself of becoming a vampire, I'm scared for Rory's sake. I know that if I was turned, then that means I lost, which means I left her. The other thing that scares me most of all is the thought of turning her into a vampire. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her, and that's the reason I didn't tell you guys. I thought the less people who knew, the less likely the creatures from the Hellmouth would find out about her."

Xander tried very hard not to glare at the slayer.

"You think we would tell?"

Buffy sighed, this conversation was not going well so far.

"No Xand, that's not what I meant. Do you remember how you found out about me being the slayer?"

Xander thought back but then nodded.

"Yeah, I was in the library and overheard you and Giles talking."

Buffy nodded.

"Exactly. How could I be sure that someone else wouldn't overhear us talking about Rory. Secrets in Sunnydale don't stay secrets for long. We all think that the whole population of Sunnydale High School is completely oblivious to my slayer ness, but I know that's not true. How many of them have seen me in the graveyards at night, how many of them have we saved? How long did it take for the vampires and demons to find out I was the slayer? Not long. I couldn't bare if something happened to my daughter because of me being the slayer. Please guys, understand, it had nothing to do with my distrust of you, it was all about protecting my daughter."

Buffy stared hard into her friends eyes, trying to judge their reactions. Willow seemed to make up her mind first, and smiled.

"It's okay Buffy, I understand. So I guess I'm Aunt Willow huh?"

Buffy smiled and hugged her red-headed friend tightly.

"Yep!"

Xander also smiled.

"Cool! I can be Uncle Xander, the cool uncle!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"More like Oz will be the cool uncle, you'll be the dorky uncle."

Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes, as Cordelia's comment started another bicker fest between the couple.

"Why didn't you tell me Buffy?"

The slayer smiled sadly at her watcher.

"Do you want the honest answer or the fake one?"

Giles stared at the blonde.

"Alright, the fake one would be the same one I gave Will and Xand, but that's not the complete truth. Yes, that is part of it. But the main part was because at first, I didn't trust you. I didn't know if you would report me to the watchers council or not. I know that they would try and take her in for tests or whatever to see if she would be the next slayer, and that's definitely not going to happen. After a while, you became an intricate part of my life, just like you are now. But by then, it was too late. I knew I had kept it from you for far to long, and when I told you, you'd make me tell everyone."

Giles didn't even attempt to hide his hurt expression at the fact that his slayer, his daughter in everyway except for blood, didn't trust him enough. However, he did understand her thought process, and he couldn't help but be a bit proud of the women she was growing up to be.

Buffy however, wasn't paying attention to her watcher anymore, she finally turned her attention to her so far silent boyfriend.

"Angel, you were the one person who I should have told. You are also the person whose reaction I fear the most. You know how much I love you, and I know I shouldn't have kept it from you. I hated lying to you."

Angel just stared at his girlfriend, for once thanking his demon for having a good neutral face. He knew that if he hadn't mastered this type of façade long ago that he would have glared hard at the blonde.

"So why did you continue to keep this from me?"

Buffy sighed.

"Once again, I could use the same reasoning as Giles, Willow and Xander, but there is once again, more to it. My reasoning for not telling the gang was to protect my daughter. I cannot say the same for my reasoning behind not telling you. Yes, it was to protect my daughter, but that's not the only reason."

Buffy looked down, trying not to let the tears fall. Angel walked over to his lover and gently placed a finger under her chin, slowly raising it up so their eyes met.

"So what was the reason?"

Buffy sighed but didn't attempt to look away again.

"I didn't know if you'd still love me after finding out it."

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"After finding out that you had a daughter?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No. I knew that you wouldn't stop loving me for having a child. I thought, hell, I still feel as if you may not love me anymore because of the fact that I was raped."

All eyes turned to the slayer and the vampire, all eyes that held an incredulous look.

"Buffy, what happened to you wasn't your fault."

Buffy nodded miserably.

"You can say that as much as you want Angel. Hell, your not the only one who has. My mother has told me, my father, my grandparents, the shrink that I went to for a year after the whole thing happened to help myself get over it, they have all told me it wasn't my fault, but a part of me still feels like it is."

Angel shook his head.

"Buffy, listen to me, alright?"

The blonde nodded slowly.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. And nothing you will tell me will ever change how much I love you. I am however, not going to lie to you. Am I pissed off at you for not telling me this a lot sooner? Yes. However, do I still love you and want to be with you? Yes. Buffy, I will continue to tell you this until you believe me, being raped was not your fault. Understand?"

Buffy nodded, but Angel could tell she really didn't believe him. He also knew that this conversation between them would probably happen a lot over the next coming months, but he knew that it needed to be ended now.

"So Buff, how about we go meet your daughter?"

Buffy smiled at Xander's attempt to break the uncomfortable conversation.

"Sure Xand."

The scooby gang quickly exited Buffy's bedroom, however, Angel stopped the slayer from following.

"I just have one more question."

Buffy nodded, she knew what he was going to ask, but she dreaded it all the same.

"Who was it who raped you?"

Buffy sighed, she had been correct on her thoughts.

"Honestly Angel, I don't know. I know that I had seen him before, but I never could remember from where."

Angel frowned.

"But if you saw him again you'd recognize him?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yes, I'll never forget his face."

Angel nodded, dropping this conversation for the moment.

"So, want to go meet my daughter?"

Angel nodded once more.

"Sure love, let's go meet the littlest Summers."

Buffy laced her fingers with her boyfriends and walked down the stairs. Upon entering the living room, a smile graced her lips. Aurora was curled up on Joyce's lap sleeping. Her grandparents had presumably gone to bed while the eight friends had been up in her room having their conversation. Willow and Oz were curled up in front of the fireplace, just starting at each other. Xander and Cordelia were standing under the mistletoe kissing, and Giles was staring into the flames, deep in thought. The slayer smiled once more, knowing that there were still going to be a lot of questions and awkward explanations when her daughter awoke and wanted to know who all these people where, but for now, her life couldn't get any more perfect.

TBC! Please read and review! And I would also like to note, that there was no cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, and that is a huge accomplishment for me as I love to write cliff hangers. But since a few of my darling readers/reviewers don't like them, I'll try to keep them down to a minimum. I will warn you though, that there will be a few more, but I'll try as hard as I can to keep them down to as little as possible. Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

_Buffy laced her fingers with her boyfriends and walked down the stairs. Upon entering the living room, a smile graced her lips. Aurora was curled up on Joyce's lap sleeping. Her grandparents had presumably gone to bed while the eight friends had been up in her room having their conversation. Willow and Oz were curled up in front of the fireplace, just starting at each other. Xander and Cordelia were standing under the mistletoe kissing, and Giles was staring into the flames, deep in thought. The slayer smiled once more, knowing that there were still going to be a lot of questions and awkward explanations when her daughter awoke and wanted to know who all these people where, but for now, her life couldn't get any more perfect._

Joyce smiled as she saw the contented look on her daughters face. She knew how scared Buffy had been upon telling her friends about Rory, but from the looks of it, everything had gone pretty well.

"Want me to take her?"

Joyce quickly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled softly.

"She's alright."

Buffy shook her head.

"No, she needs to go to bed."

The slayer quickly turned to her friends.

"I'll be back in a few. I'm going to go put this little munchkin to bed."

The scoobies just smiled at her and nodded. The blonde leaned down and carefully picked her daughter out of her grandmothers lap. As hard as she tried however, it didn't stop the little girl from waking up.

"mommy wherewegoing?"

Buffy smiled lovingly at her little girl.

"You're going to bed."

Rory shook her head.

"No, I'm awake."

The slayer simply quirked an eyebrow.

"So why are your eyes closed?"

Rory just shrugged.

"That's what I thought. You're going to bed."

Rory must have heard her mothers tone and simply nodded, quickly falling back asleep in the arms of the slayer.

Buffy quickly walked up the stairs and into her room, placing her daughter under her own white duvet cover. After tucking her in and kissing her forehead, she quietly walked out the door and back downstairs. Upon arriving she noticed everyone was looking tired.

"You guys getting ready to leave?"

Willow nodded.

"Yeah, we're tired. It's past midnight."

Buffy winced, not realizing how late it was. She still had to patrol somehow.

"Sorry, didn't realize it was that late, no wonder she was conked out."

Willow just giggled.

The slayer turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"Want to meet for dinner tomorrow night? That way you all can properly meet the goof ball child known as my daughter?"

Everyone nodded and she smiled.

"Olive Garden tomorrow at 8:00?"

Once again everyone nodded.

"I'll walk you guys out."

The gang trooped out of the house and into their respective cars. Before leaving, Giles pulled the slayer aside.

"Don't worry about patrolling tonight."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Her watcher nodded.

"It's late, your tired."

Giles also gave her a look, silently telling her to spend time with her daughter. She smiled.

"Thanks Giles."

Quickly kissing her watcher on the cheek, she waited until everyone had gotten in their cars and drove away before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"Want me to walk you home?"

Angel shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Buffy glared at him.

"I know you'll be fine, I never doubted."

Angel chuckled.

"I was kidding."

Buffy rolled her eyes, then turned serious. 

"Are we okay?"

Angel nodded.

"Yes. We're okay. I am still a little hurt that you didn't trust me with this information, but I do understand why you did what you did. I'll see you tomorrow."

Buffy nodded.

"Call me when you get home."

Angel smiled and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend slowly.

"I will."

The vampire with a soul kissed the slayer on the forehead and headed off into the night.

Buffy stared at the retreating back of her boyfriend until he was out of sight, before making her way back into the house. Upon entering her mother smiled.

"So how did everyone take it?"

Buffy smiled.

"Better than I thought. They were all a little hurt that I didn't tell them, and Angel was pissed as hell because of exactly what happened, but they all are okay."

Joyce nodded.

"Are you going to bed?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, goodnight mom."

Joyce walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby."

The slayer waved goodnight to her mother and made her way quietly up the stairs. She smiled when she saw her daughter curled up with Mr. Gordo underneath the covers. The blonde quickly changed into some pajamas and got under the covers, wrapping her arms around her daughter's small frame and whispering.

"Love you Rory"

Even in her sleep Rory heard her mommy and mumbled back.

"Love you too mommy."

TBC! I know this was short, but it was cute, so yeah. And hey look, Once again there was no cliff hanger! YAY!!! Lol. Anyway, I would just like to note that I did an outline of all the chapters up until chapter 17, so hopefully it wont be so long in between each chapter getting posted! Please read and review! Love those of you who review every chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Before I even start, I beg you all DO NOT KILL ME FOR POSTING THIS SO LATE! I do have an excuse. I turned 21 on the 13th, then I started a new job on the 15th. My dad's birthday was the 23rd, and my aunts birthday was the 25th. I have had NO time to write. The ONLY reason your getting this chapter is A.) Because of all the fantastic reviews that I got from last chapter and B.) Because I'm sick and curled up in bed with nothing else to do. :D. So please review. The more reviews I get, the more the nagging voice in my head continues to well, nag me about updating quicker! Now, on with the show…or fic…whichever.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The first thing that Buffy noticed when she woke up was that there was a small arm resting on her face. Confusion started before realization set in as the night before finally registered in her half-asleep mind. The slayer gently moved her daughter's arm and smiled at the site. The little girl had always been a restless sleeper even as a baby, and as she got older, it just seemed to get worse. The blonde hair that she had inherited from her mother was all over the place and her legs were as well. One leg was on top of Buffy's while the other one hung off the bed. The slayer couldn't help but giggle a bit at her messy daughter. Her giggle however seemed to awaken the little blonde.

"Mommy whatsyoulaughinat?"

Buffy smiled down lovingly.

"Nothing baby."

Blue eyes opened lazily and stared into the slayer's own emerald eyes.

"So if your not laughing at anything, why are you laughing at all?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's a grown-up thing."

The slayer internally winced, she hated thinking of herself as a grown-up. She also remembered being younger and hated when an adult said something to that effect. Noticing her daughter's mouth about ready to open to retort, she quickly changed the subject.

"So you remember all the people here last night when you got here?"

The little girl looked slightly put out as she had been interrupted, but let it go.

"Yep."

"Those were mommy's friends. Want to meet them tonight?"

The little girl suddenly got shy, and shrugged.

The slayer smiled warmly.

"We're going to the Olive Garden."

All shyness flew out the window as the little girl heard the name of her favorite restaurant.

"Okay mommy!"

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

8:15 arrived and everyone sat around the table at the Olive Garden, everyone except Buffy and Rory that was.

"I hope she's okay."

Willow said worriedly. Xander leaned over to his best friend and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine Wills, you know how long it takes her to get ready. The only person who rivals Buffy's time to get dressed and presentable is Cordy here."

Everyone waited for the response and no one was disappointed as they heard hand meet skin and Xander's cry of pain.

"No violence in front of the little one!"

At the sound of the slayer's voice the group looked over and smiled as they saw an adorable sight. Buffy had on a pair of faded jeans and a pink tank top and her hair up in a pony tail. Rory had on the exact same outfit and she looked mighty proud to match her mommy.

"You two look so cute!"

Buffy rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Rory wanted to match."

Rory simply nodded her head shyly.

Willow noticed the little girl's shyness and smiled. She actually sort of reminded the red-head of a mix between Angel and Buffy, which was sort of surprising. Sure she had all of the slayer's look (minus the blue eyes), but just from the short time that she had seen the young child, she reminded Willow of Angel. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled at the young blonde.

"Hi Rory, I'm Willow."

Rory smiled shyly before pushing her face against the slayers jeans. Buffy crouched down in front of her daughter and smiled.

"Rory remember how I told you that you were going to meet some of mommy's friends?"

Rory nodded at her mother silently.

"Well these are my friends."

The slayer picked up the little blonde and started to point out each person.

"That's Aunt Willow, that's Uncle Oz, that's Uncle Xander, and that's Aunt Cordy."

Rory waved at each person shyly, giggling quietly as Xander started to make funny faces at her.

Buffy turned towards the last two members of the group. She wasn't sure how her daughter would see these two. She shrugged and then turned her attention back to the child in her arms.

"This is Giles, and this is Angel."

Rory looked at them questionably for a minute before breaking out in a big grin which was directed at Angel.

"I saw you kissing my mommy last night!"

Buffy blushed slightly and turned her daughter around in her arms so they were facing each other.

"And when did you see this?"

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Duh mommy. After you put me to bed last night. I couldn't sleep so I looked out the window and I saw you two kissing! Kissy face kissy face!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, she really should have expected this.

"Aurora Hope Summers! Calm down! Now, how about you say hi to Angel instead of talking about him and I kissing!"

Rory grumbled but then beamed over at the dark haired man.

"Hi! I'm Rory!"

Angel chuckled. He remembered back to when his own sister, Kathleen, was this young and how much she made him laugh.

"Hi Rory, I'm Angel."

Rory grinned.

"I like your name!"

Angel smiled softly.

"Thanks, I like yours too."

Buffy beamed at her boyfriend and her daughter. She had never really pictured Angel as a man who would be good with kids, but he really was.

"Okay, so whose hungry?"

Xander's stomach growled loud enough for them to all hear it, and they all shared a laugh.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The dinner had been a success. Rory was in love with Xander and Willow, who just made her laugh continually. Giles she loved as well as he had a funny voice. (Buffy tried to explain it to her that he was from a different country so he sounded different, but Rory just smiled and called him funny voice until Buffy told her sternly to stop). Rory's favorite person however by far was Angel. By the end of the night she ended up in his lap asleep. Buffy was the first to notice that her daughter had fallen asleep and smiled slightly.

"Guys we better go. Munchkin here has had a long day."

The group looked towards the young girl in Angels lap and Willow couldn't help let a little 'Awww' escape. Cordelia simply rolled her eyes, Xander smirked a little and Oz just looked impassive.

Buffy told the gang goodbye and headed over towards Angel who had picked up Rory and now had her safely cuddled in his arms, her head leaning against her chest.

"I can take her if you want me too."

Angel smiled.

"It's okay. I am walking you two home whether you like it or not."

Buffy smiled and kissed her boyfriends cheek before following him out of the resturaunt thinking on the way home.

'_What a great day.'_

TBC! Okay, I would like to once again say how sorry I am for this being out soooo late, but I do want to add with a small amount of pride that this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, so feel loved. Now a few warnings before I wrap this chapter up. I know a few of you have told me to cut the cliff hangers so I have for the last couple of chapters. The coming chapters may have a few in there but that's just the way the story is progressing. I promise they wont be every chapter but I need to put some cliffies in there to keep people interested. Anyway, please review! Reviewing makes me write faster! I do have an outline for this story so I do know where I am headed with it. J.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

A/N: Peaks out from behind the computer screen So how are all of you doing tonight??? Smiles Innocently Okay, so I would like to say I'm very sorry for how long this has taken to get out. I have no real excuses other than I've been lazy. So I'm very sorry. Please read and review!

_Buffy told the gang goodbye and headed over towards Angel who had picked up Rory and now had her safely cuddled in his arms, her head leaning against her chest._

"_I can take her if you want me too."_

_Angel smiled._

"_It's okay. I am walking you two home whether you like it or not."_

_Buffy smiled and kissed her boyfriends cheek before following him out of the restaurant thinking on the way home._

'_What a great day.'_

Angel smiled at the young girl in his arms. He had only met her a few hours ago but he was already head over heals for the little one. She looked just like her mother when she was sleeping as well.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her Angel? I know she can get kind of heavy when she's sleeping."

The vampire with a soul smiled at the slayer.

"She's not heavy. Besides we're almost to your house anyway."

Buffy smiled at him and nodded. She desperately wished she had a camera to capture this adorable moment on film. Upon arriving home, the slayer noticed that her mother's jeep wasn't in the driveway and that there was a note pinned on the door. She looked at Angel and shrugged before turning her attention back to the note.

_Buffy,_

_I got a call from Mrs. Olsen, you remember her, the owner of the gallery? Anyway, she called and asked if I could head to LA for the next few days to pick up some art for our new exhibit. I hated leaving you as your grandparents went to visit some friends of theirs and wont be back until Wednesday. I will not be back until Sunday, so hopefully you can handle yourself and Rory for the next three days. Anyway, there's food in the fridge, I put money in your account before I left, and anything else you need you can call me as I have my cell phone. Please be careful!_

_Love you and Rory with all of my heart,_

_Mom_

Once Buffy had finished reading the note she looked up at her lover and smiled.

"Mom's going to be gone until Sunday. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Angel smiled and nodded.

"Sure love."

The slayer opened the door and led her boyfriend inside the house. Once he was inside she locked the door and headed upstairs.

"I'll get her undressed and put her in some pjs. I have a pair of your sweatpants and one of your old sweatshirts in my closet somewhere that you can wear."

Angel smiled and handed the tiny girl to the slayer before walking to her closet and pulling out the clothes Buffy had mentioned. The vampire then headed to the bathroom to change and give the slayer some privacy to change her daughter. Buffy prayed that Rory wouldn't wake up while she was putting her into pajamas, but obviously luck was not on her side because as soon as she started to take the young girl's shirt off, she woke up.

"Mommywhatsyoudoing?"

Buffy laughed quietly.

"I was going to put you in some pjs so you could go to sleep."

Rory rubbed her eyes adorably and then shook her head.

"I can do it."

Buffy nodded and handed her daughter the pajamas she had picked out before going over to her own dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Mommy?"

Buffy looked over and saw that the young girl was in her pajamas and clutching Mr. Gordo in her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Angel?"

Before Buffy could reply Angel walked in the room and quietly shut the door, obviously not noticing that Rory was indeed already awake.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!" 

Angel turned around just in time to catch the young girl as she launched herself into his arms.

"I thought you were asleep little one?"

Rory shook her head.

"I woke up! Are you staying with mommy and I tonight?"

Angel smiled.

"I'll be staying in the same house but I'll be downstairs."

Rory shook her head.

"Sleep with us! Mommy's bed is big enough!"

Angel chuckled softly.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

Before Rory could comment Buffy decided to jump in.

"Actually Angel it's probably better if you do sleep up here with us."

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"Because it gets quite _sunny_ in the morning and it may wake you up in an unpleasant way."

Angel quickly understood and nodded his head.

Rory clapped her hands.

"Yay!!!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She knew if she didn't get Rory to sleep soon she'd be up the rest of the night.

"Alright munchkin. You sleep close to the window, I'll sleep in the middle and Angel can sleep closest to the door. Okay?"

Angel nodded but Rory shook her little head.

"NO! I want to sleep next to you and Angel! You sleep close to the window, I'LL sleep in the middle and Angel can sleep close to the door."

Buffy rolled her eyes but nodded, clearly not wanting to fight with a four year old. The trio got into bed and before Buffy could even turn out the lights, Rory was curled up with her head on Angel's chest, fast asleep. Buffy smiled and leaned over, kissing Rory's forehead gently. Angel turned his head and kissed the slayer on the lips gently before settling back down against the blankets. Buffy fell asleep shortly after Rory did, with Angel staying up until almost sunrise watching over his now two favorite girls sleeping before sleep took him as well.

TBC! Okay, I know this was short but I thought I needed to add a little Angel/Rory bonding time in there before the story started to pick up again! Please review! I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Rory was the first one to wake up. She noticed that she was still wrapped up in Angels arms as well. She smiled and cuddles with him, liking the feeling of safety that she had when he was around. It was the same feeling she got around her mom but instead of her being the only one protected, she felt as if both her and her mom were protected.

While Rory was cuddling with Angel, Buffy was lying awake praying that no big evil attacked while Rory and her grandparents were in town. Upon being kicked by the knee the slayer drew herself out of her thoughts and smiled down at the little blonde.

"Morning Baby."

Rory jerked her head towards her mother and grinned.

"Hi mommy!"

Luckily since Buffy whispered first, Rory followed suite as to not wake up Angel.

"How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast and let Angel sleep for a while longer?"

Rory nodded and carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping man up.

The two blondes walked downstairs and upon entering the kitchen Rory sat down on one of the chairs while Buffy rummaged around for something simple to make her daughter.

"How does eggs and toast sound for breakfast doll?"

Rory nodded.

"Can you put cymanin and sugar on the toast?"

Buffy laughed softly.

"Do you mean cinnamon and sugar?"

Rory nodded happily.

"Sure baby. Why don't you go watch cartoons while I make breakfast. I'll bring it in when I'm done."

Rory jumped out of the chair and ran towards the living room, her blonde hair flying out in back of her.

Buffy smiled and reveled in the fact that her two favorite people were both under the same roof as she made breakfast for her little one.

* * *

Upon finishing she grabbed the plate full of scrambled eggs and cinnamon sugar toast and sat down on the couch next to Rory who was enthralled with a particular episode of Blue's Clues.

"Breakfast is ready baby."

Rory turned towards her mother long enough to take her plate before focusing back on the tv.

Seeing that the little one was distracted Buffy got up and started closing all the blinds and drapes just in case Angel woke up early. Once everything was situated and Rory had eaten her breakfast, the two Summers girls went upstairs. Rory heading to the bathroom as instructed by her mother and Buffy to sneak into her room to find clothes for her and Rory and to also grab Angel's clothes from the previous day so he would have something clean to wear.

Angel opened one eye as he heart a door open and shut again quietly. After realizing it was only his girlfriend he sat up slowly, watching her sneaking around her closet.

"Hey."

Buffy jumped at the sudden noise and turned around quickly. Upon realizing it was only her boyfriend, she put down her chosen weapon (a spiked heeled shoe) and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Angel smiled gently.

"No problem. Where's Rory?"

Buffy turned back around to finish finding clothes for everyone before answering his former question.

"She's waiting for me in the bathroom so I can give her a bath and I can take a shower. I'm also going to wash your clothes so you can have clean ones as I know you'll be all self conscious if you don't."

Angel simply rolled his eyes.

"How about you go get Rory and yourself ready and I'll go wash my clothes as well as yours and Rory's from last night?"

"Nope, you go back to sleep. I'll put all the stuff in the washer and after Rory and I get back from the park I'll put them in the drier so they'll be ready when you wake up."

Before Angel could respond, Buffy kissed his cheek and bounded out of the room. Angel simply shrugged again and laid down to catch a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

After both Rory and Buffy were dressed the two blonde's headed towards the park. They didn't get very far however when Buffy heard her name being called from down the street. Turning around, the slayer could see Willow and Xander running towards her. Rory noticed them and giggled as Xander, upon reaching them, picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey Will. Hey Xand. What's up?"

Willow took it upon herself to answer the slayer as Xander was busy acting Rory's age with said child.

"We saw you two walking so we thought we'd come and say hi. We can leave if you want."

Buffy smiled and shook her head.

"Nah! We were just going to the park. Want to come with?"

Willow nodded her head and then laughed.

"I don't think you are going to get to play with Rory at all today. Xander seems to be having too much fun with her."

Buffy looked towards the park and saw her daughter being pushed on a swing by Xander. She smiled and the huge smile that was painted on her daughters face.

"Let's head over there. We can let Xander play with Rory and we'll keep an eye on them."

Willow nodded and followed the slayer, both talking and giggling about nothing of importance.

Meanwhile Xander sat on a swing next to Rory as the little girl had taken her jelly sandals off and was drawing pictures in the sand with her toes.

"So how much do you know mommy?"

Xander smiled at the spitting image of his best friend.

"I've known your mommy for the last 2 ½ years. She's one of my best buddies. Me, your mommy, and Willow are the best friends you will ever meet. I love your mommy like she was my sister."

Rory smiled showing off the space in front where she had recently lose a front tooth.

"So if mommy is your sister, then you'd be my unkel right?"

Xander smiled at the very intelligent little blonde, reminded slightly of Willow at that age.

"That's right smarty. Now, how about we go play hopscotch?"

Rory just jumped off the swing and ran towards the blacktop with Xander close on her heels.

* * *

After spending a few more hours playing in the park, Buffy told Rory that it was time to go.

"But Mommy! I want to play with Unkel Xander some more!"

Buffy sighed, she knew that this was going to happen. When Rory started to play, she never wanted to stop.

"But Baby if we don't leave now you wont get to see Angel when we get home."

That seemed to do the truck as the little girl jumped up from the tire swing and motioned for Buffy to hurry up.

"Well guys today has been fun. Maybe tomorrow we can go to the carnival that's in town?"

Willow and Xander both nodded and after everyone exchanged goodbyes Buffy and Rory made their way towards the Summer's residence.

* * *

Upon entering, Buffy had to stifle her giggles when she saw Angel still in his pajamas lying on the couch watching the Little Mermaid. Before she could comment she was almost pushed over by her energetic daughter rushing past her.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angel turned around and caught Rory as she threw herself into his arms.

"Hey there little one."

Rory snuggled into Angel's lap and smiled.

"Guess what we did today Angel!"

Angel smiled at the little girl in his arms.

"What did you do today?"

"We went to the park! I played all day with unkel Xanter and Aunt Wiwo and mommy!"

Before Angel could comment, Buffy made her way towards the duo on the couch.

"Honey why don't you go play with your toys and give Angel a chance to breathe."

She skillfully ignored the pout that came from the little blonde and the quiet chuckle that came from her boyfriend at the breathe comment.

"But Mommy!!"

Buffy gave her daughter a stern look.

"Aurora Hope Summers!"

Rory obviously recognized the tone in her mother's voice because she jumped off of Angel's lap and ran into the kitchen where her toys were in a basket on the floor.

Angel chuckled softly. Buffy simply raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Angel smiled.

"I just never thought of you as a stern parent."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't be but when I can tell she's got you (and everyone else) wrapped around her finger and knowing her she wont stop balling for hours, I didn't want her to annoy you."

Angel just wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her in his lap.

"Beloved you are correct. She does have me wrapped around her finger which also means that I highly doubt I will ever get annoyed with her."

Buffy smiled at her boyfriend and leaned towards him. Before the lover's lips could touch they were interrupted by Rory's voice calling for Buffy.

Buffy sighed and pulled away from the vampire.

"Yes Aurora?"

Rory peaked her head into the living room.

"Can we go get some ice-cream?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later honey."

Rory jutted her lower lip out into a pout.

Angel noticed this and immediately was reminded of another blonde whose pout he always fell for.

"How about this. Rory you go play for a little bit longer while your mommy and I talk and then we'll all go see a movie and afterwards we will get some ice-cream."

Rory clapped and nodded, then ran back to play with her toys.

Buffy laughed loudly at her boyfriend.

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Here is Angel: Strong as hell vampire with a soul who all over hell beats fear. Also sharing your body is Angelus: The scourge of Europe who slaughtered thousands of people. Yet, you are completely whipped already by a four year old little girl."

Angel tried to glare at his girlfriend but instead just joined her in her laughter.

* * *

After Buffy ad Angel's laugh fest and the trio got ready, they all set out to go to the movies.

"Mommy can I pick the movie?"

Buffy looked at her daughter who was currently settled atop of Angel's shoulders.

"Of course sweetheart."

When the trio arrived at the theater, Angel set the small blonde down so she could pick out what movie she wanted to see. The vampire with a soul put his arm around the slayer and pulled her close as they watched the littlest Summers.

"Excuse me?"

Angel looked on the side that was not occupied by his girlfriend where a man had just tapped him on the shoulder. Next to him was a young woman holding a tiny baby.

"Yes?"

The man smiled at Angel.

"I just happened to see you wife and daughter and you as well. I just wanted to say that the three of you are a beautiful family."

Before Angel could respond, Rory ran up and put her hands in the classic "pick me up" gesture. Angel scooped the little child in his arms.

"What did you pick?"

Rory grinned her toothy grin.

"Little Mermaid 2!"

Buffy laughed softly and then nodded.

Aright baby, let's go."

The trio walked in to buy their tickets, Angel shooting a smile to the man he had just seen, only to see that he was already gone.

Angel turned his attention back to his girls, not being able to shake the sense of familiarity he felt as soon as he laid eyes on the young family.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry it has taken so long but here was a nice long chapter to make up for the long wait! It may be even longer until I get the next chapter out as my laptop is broken and it wont be back until at least April from the shop. I am having to write all chapters that I write for any of my stories on paper first before typing them on my mother's computer when she's at work. Please review! The more reviews I get the more it feeds my muse and the more that I write! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. I do however own Rory, isn't she adorable?

* * *

Warnings: This chapter contains smut.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review! Thanks to all those that have reviewed already! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Angel smiled at the two girls next to him. Rory had fallen asleep half-way through the movie (not surprising according to Buffy as she ran around all day with Xander and she didn't take a nap).

So now the slayer had her daughter cuddled in her arms and the trio were headed back to the Summer's residence.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to stay the night again tonight?"

Angel smiled softly before shaking his head.

"As much as I would love that, I really do need to head back to my apartment plus one of us should patrol since we didn't last night."

Buffy nodded, albeit disappointedly.

"Tomorrow Willow, Xander, Rory and I are going to the carnival. How about I ask them to stay with Rory for the night so that you and I can spend one night together before school starts back up. We can patrol and then I'll spend the night with you at your apartment. How's that sound?"

Angel smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like a plan. Just call me tomorrow and let me know, okay?"

Buffy nodded. By the time their short conversation had ended, they were standing on the Summer's porch. Angel watched to make sure the slayer had gotten both herself and her daughter inside safely before turning down the street head to the nearest cemetery.

* * *

Once again the youngest Summers was the first one to wake up. This time however there was a large piece of the puzzle missing. She looked around for a few more minutes trying to find where her second favorite person went, after not finding him the little blonde quickly went to work on trying to wake her mom up.

"Mommy?"

Buffy opened her emerald eyes and looked into the blue ones of her daughter.

"What's wrong baby?"

Buffy feigned a hurt expression. 

"I'm starting to think that you like Angel more than you like me."

Rory threw herself into her mother's arms and shook her head vigorously.

"No Mommy! You're my mommy, I love you! But Angel's my Angel and I like him a lot!"

Buffy made a mental note to tell her boyfriend that he had been claimed by her daughter.

"Well to answer your question, Angel is at his own house."

"How come?"

"Because he needed to go home and get some work done."

"Will he be back later?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her daughter who had quite obviously come to see Angel as a male figure in her life.

"You probably wont see Angel today honey."

Rory's lower lip jutted out and tears filled her eyes. Before one tear could fall however, the slayer cut in.

"Now how about we get you in the tub so we can meet Xander and Willow at the carnival."

Instantly the young girls tears dried and she bolted up and towards the bathroom. Buffy simply rolled her eyes and followed her daughter.

* * *

The day at the carnival was one of the most fun that any of the teenagers had experienced in a long time. Between riding almost every ride and Xander winning a teddy bear for Rory, the day was a huge success. The only problem was that Buffy had to keep trying to block out memories of the last time she had been at a carnival. She kept that fact from her friends and her daughter and all in all it was a great day.

* * *

Later that night the slayer finally left her house after leaving specific instructions to her daughters baby sitters otherwise known as Xander and Willow.

"Hey you."

Buffy turned right into the arms of her smiling boyfriend.

"Hey I thought we were meeting at Restfield."

Angel gave his girlfriend a small kiss before taking her hand and leading her in the opposite way. 

"Change of plans. Giles said not to patrol tonight. Something about a well earned vacation. Instead I thought that we could eat take-out and watch a movie back at the apartment."

Buffy smiled and followed her lover.

* * *

Upon arriving at Angel's apartment the vampire with a soul went into the kitchen to order food while the slayer went into her boyfriends bedroom to find something comfortable to change in too.

"Buff, food will be here in half an hour."

The slayer walked into the living room in a pair of her boyfriends sweatpants and one of his black silk shirts.

Angel smirked at the over-sized clothes on the petite woman.

"I like seeing you in my clothes."

Buffy grinned cheekily.

"That's a good thing cuz I like wearing your clothes."

Angel simply pulled his girlfriend into his arms and laid back onto the couch with the slayer on top of him.

"So how was your day today?"

Buffy snuggled into her lovers arms before answering. 

"It was good. Rory had a great time at the carnival with Xander, Willow and me. Oh yeah! That reminds me, apparently you are Rory's Angel."

After seeing the confused look on the vampires face, the slayer told him about the conversation that had taken place that morning causing Angel to smile and chuckle slightly.

"I'm quite happy being Rory's Angel."

Buffy pouted and feigned a hurt expression.

"I thought you were my Angel."

Angel chuckled.

"How about this. I can be both or your Angel."

Buffy smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Before they could deepen it they were once again interrupted except this time it was by a knock on the door. The two lovers pulled away quickly, Angel heading to answer the door and Buffy to get plates and silverware.

Angel sat the pizza down on the table and sat across from his lover who was already seated.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

After the soul-mates finished eating they made their way to Angel's room. After not having been alone in almost 2 weeks, their movements were fast at first. Normally the two stopped to touch and kiss one another, but tonight was about need and love. The lovers clothes were quickly shed and Angel's lips attached to Buffy's nipple. The slayer moaned loudly, desperately needing him.

"Angel."

Angel pulled away from his lovers' breast.

"Hmm?"

"I need you."

Never one to deny her anything, the vampire with a soul spread the slayer's legs and pushed himself into her tight sex slowly.

Buffy moaned loudly at being joined with her lover once more.

Angel stilled momentarily, letting her get reacquainted with his size again before withdrawing and pushing in again. What started out slow love-making, quickly turned into fast sex as both desperate to reach their height of pleasure. Buffy came first as Angel stroked his finger over her swollen nub. The clenching of her walls around him brought Angel over the edge as well, both lovers screaming the others name.

* * *

"I love you."

Buffy smiled up at the ensouled vampire.

"I love you too."

"Are you staying tonight?"

The slayer nodded sleepily. Angel simply chuckled and turned the lights off before joining his girlfriend in a dream world filled with nothing but happiness!

* * *

TBC! Okay I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter but it came out quickly. So…LOL. Please read and review! Not sure when the next chapter will be out but more reviews quicker updates! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, I do however own Rory, how freaking cute is she?

* * *

Authors Note- Peaks out from behind the screen Hi all my darling reviewers. I'm so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this. I was in the hospital for two and a half weeks after surgery and then complications. Since then I've had major writers block. This chapter is going to be massively short and I'm sorry in advance but I'm still trying to cure my writers block. Also my laptop was in the shop and a few weeks ago I got a phone call and was told that the shop had lost my laptop so they replaced it which is all good, but unfortunately my outlines are all gone, so it's going to be a bit difficult to remember all of them. Anyway, sorry for my rambling, on to the next chapter.

* * *

The first thing Angel noticed when he woke up was he was not alone in his bed. After a few moments of confusion he noticed the silky blonde hair of his soul-mate. Green eyes opened blearily and met his own brown gaze.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

Buffy stared at her vampire for a moment before yawning.

"What time is it?"

The ensouled vampire looked at his watch then back at his sleepy girlfriend.

"9:30"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at the creature of the night.

"So then why are you awake?"

Angel smiled sheepishly.

"I fell asleep right after you did. I don't need a lot of sleep as you already know so I'm awake for the rest of the day."

Buffy giggled softly.

"A domesticated vampire who keeps human hours. You're a disgrace to your people honey."

Angel rolled his eyes before laughing.

"Yeah that I am."

Buffy cuddled back into the embrace that she always felt safe in. She had just about fallen back asleep when the silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the pink cell phone that was on the bed-side table. Angel picked it up and handed it to his girlfriend, trying to hide a grimace at how _pink_ it was.

"Hello?"

Joyce Summers smiled when she heard her daughter's voice, even on the phone it was obvious that the blonde was smiling.

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"I was just calling to check on you and Rory and to tell you that I'm on my way home. Also your father called, he wants to have dinner with us tonight. By us, I mean all of us. Which includes You, Rory, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, Mr. Giles, Angel, Me, Him and a couple of his friends slash business associates."

Buffy groaned loudly. Her father had done this all the time back in LA. He used to take her and her friends out with his coworkers and possibly investors to show how 'close he was to his family and their friends.'

"Fine, I'll let the gang know. Where and what time?"

Joyce smiled, she knew her daughter hated doing this, but she was nothing if not loyal.

"8:00 at Giovanni's."

The slayer exchanged goodbyes with her mother before turning back to her lover.

"Guess what we all get to do tonight?"

* * *

At exactly noon Buffy walked into her house and was momentarily shocked that the house was clean and quiet.

"Willow, Xander, Rory?"

A little whirlwind almost knocked the slayer over momentarily before she was able to catch her balance.

"mommy!"

Buffy scoped her daughter up and twirled her around before setting her back down.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander?"

Rory nodded vigorously.

"Yep! We watched movies, ate popcorn, and played monsters!"

While Rory had been talking Xander and Willow had walked in and where silently watching the interaction between mother and daughter. The slayer finally noticed her friends and smiled in greeting.

"Hey guys. Thanks for watching the little one for me last night."

Xander smiled brightly at the blonde.

"No prob Buff! I had a blast!"

Willow nodded her head along with Xander's statement.

"I have another big favor from you two though."

Willow quirked an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

Buffy sighed.

"Alright, my dad's coming into town with some of his coworkers and wants to take everyone and I mean EVERYONE out to dinner tonight. Will you two come and bring Oz and Cordy?"

After confirming all the plans, Willow and Xander both left and went their separate ways to their significant others houses, leaving mother and daughter alone.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Buffy looked over at her daughter and couldn't help but laugh. She knew it had been a bad idea to let her have a piece of chocolate. The young blonde had chocolate everywhere.

"Yes baby?"

"Why is grandpa coming into town?"

Buffy sighed. She knew her daughter and her father never had gotten along great. Sure Rory was her sweet self but she never had bonded with him as she had with her mother.

"He's bringing in some friends of his and wants to have dinner with all of us."

Rory whined a little bit.

"Can I stay home?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sure Rory. I'll let my 4 year old daughter stay home by herself while I go out with everyone and go to dinner."

Rory missed the sarcasm in her mother's voice momentarily and started to jump up and down before the slayer burst her bubble.

"I was only kidding honey. No you cannot stay here by yourself. Besides, Uncle Xander, Aunt Willow and Angel will all be there too."

Rory smiled largely.

"Angel's coming?"

Buffy nodded.

"Okay! Let's go get ready!"

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this wasn't the greatest of all chapters but it's finally out and I'll try and post another soon. The story actually starts picking up in the next chapter with some drama so you'll have that to look forward too. More reviews faster updates!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize. I.E. Rory, etc. Anything you recognize, I do not own.

* * *

Joyce Summers walked into her house and smiled at what she saw. Buffy and Rory were both in the living room dancing and singing along to Blues Clues.

"Well, this is a lovely thing to come home too."

Both blondes turned and looked in Joyce's direction.

"GRANDMA!!"

Joyce leaned down just in time to catch the flying blonde who launched herself into her arms.

"Well hello sweetheart. What are you two up too?"

Buffy smiled at her mother before turning the volume on the tv down.

"Watching Blues Clues and waiting for you to get home so we could go to dinner."

Joyce laughed.

"Well give me a few minutes to go freshen up and then we'll go. Buffy are your friends meeting us at the restaurant or here?"

Buffy took her daughter from her mother's arms and sat her down.

"Rory honey why don't you go watch some more Blues Clues while Grandma and I talk?"

Rory nodded and scampered away to go watch her favorite tv show.

"Sorry mom, she's been bouncing off the walls all day. Anyway, I think the gang's going to meet us here at 7:30 but Giles and Angel are meeting us at the restaurant. They had a meeting with some guy earlier to talk about the lowered energy of the hell mouth or something so they said they would just meet us there."

Joyce nodded.

"Alright well I'm going to get ready and then as soon as your friends get here we can go."

* * *

At 7:30 on the dot Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz made their way towards the Summer's door.

"AUNT WIWO! UNCLE XANTER!"

Rory threw herself into Xander's arms and smiled happily when he hugged her.

"HI!"

Xander laughed.

"Well hello there. Where's your mommy?"

"She's right here."

Xander turned with Rory in his arms and saw Buffy walking towards them with Joyce right next to her.

"Hey Buff."

"Hey guys."

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Okay since the pleasantries are over can we go? I'm bored and the heat is making my hair flat. The sooner we get to Giovanni's the sooner we can get into air conditioning."

The group all rolled their eyes simultaneously and headed towards Oz's van and Joyce's jeep. Once everyone was in they made their way towards the restaurant.

* * *

"ANGEL!!"

Angel turned towards the voice and caught the young blonde as she propelled herself into his arms.

"Hi baby."

"Hi!"

Rory cuddled herself into Angel's arms with her head on his chest, looking perfectly content.

"Hi Giles."

Giles smiled at his slayer.

"Hello Buffy, thank you for inviting me."

Buffy snorted.

"You wont be thanking me later. These dinners always end up being the most boring nights ever. Trust me, you'll be trying to figure out how you can torture me later."

Giles just shook his head fondly as the blonde slayer turned towards her creature of the night boyfriend.

"Hey."

Angel smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead, almost squishing Rory in the process.

"Everyone ready?"

The group nodded and made their way towards the hostess station.

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped into the restaurant I searched for my father, what I found however made my heart stop. Sure I saw my father, he was sitting there as usual in a tailored suit with a few business associates. One of them stood out than the rest. You wouldn't notice it unless you were me, but those blue eyes stood out, like something from a nightmare.

"Buffy sweetheart!"

I turned my attention away from the man who had torn apart my life and turned my attention to my father.

"Hi dad!"

I felt his arms wrap around me and for a moment I felt as if nothing had changed, but when he released me far too soon, I knew that he was still disappointed in me.

"Hello Aurora."

Rory smiled but she didn't move out of Angel's arms. I smiled at him lovingly.

I barely heard my mother introduce my friends, I barely noticed my father and Giles sizing each other up, and I didn't notice until Angel touched my arm that we were all sitting down.

I sat down on one side of Giles, Rory sitting on my other side, and Angel on her other side. I felt slightly better knowing that Rory was between us. I knew that Angel would protect her from harm, just as I would. Luckily I was far enough away that the man who the hauntingly blue eyes couldn't come in contact with me. Unfortunately he was where he could star right into my eyes as he was across the table.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Buffy Anne Summers."

I turned my attention to my father once again as he started introducing everyone. I only caught one name.

Ben Adams.

* * *

Angel stared at the man who called himself his lover's father with barely contained disgust. He had hardly said two words too his grand-daughter and was never there for his daughter. He used Buffy as some sort of ploy to make good contacts. He also couldn't help but glare slightly at the man, Ben, who was seated on Hank's left. He kept looking at Buffy with someone akin to lust on his face. He however seemed to be the only one who noticed. He also noticed that his girlfriend had gotten very quiet as soon as she had walked in. He didn't know if it was because of her father or not, but his two favorite girls had hardly said a word and that wasn't okay with him.

* * *

Buffy sighed as the salads were brought out, at least she could focus on something else except the insane desire to either run away from the restaurant screaming or to go up the man and pummel him senseless.

She went to pick up her fork but her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped it loudly.

"You okay Buff?"

The Slayer smiled embarrassedly at Xander.

"Yeah Xand, thanks. I'll be right back, I'm going to run to the restroom."

The rest of the group nodded and returned to their food and their conversation. Two men however watched as the slayer walked away. One in concern and one in an overwhelming need.

* * *

TBC! So what did you think? Review and I'll update quicker!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

**WARNINGS: Okay this chapter contains an attempted rape scene, which is in bold print. If you want to skip it, scroll down to where the bold print ends. **

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V.

As I walk into the restroom I cannot help but let a sigh of relief. At least for a few moments He's away from me. I never thought I'd see him again. I know he recognizes me, I can feel his gaze on me. I don't think he realizes who exactly Rory is, I pray to everything above that he doesn't. I have got to get it together. I cannot let Rory see me this way.

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Angel watched as his girlfriend walked away, wondering if she was alright. The group continued their salads until Ben stood up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the rest rooms."

Hank nodded and Ben headed towards the hallway where the bathrooms were hidden.

* * *

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

**After I got myself calmed down I walked out of the bathroom only to have a hand put over my mouth.**

**"Don't scream."**

**I knew that voice. I had nightmares of that voice regularly. It was Ben. I felt a knife against my neck and I knew there was nothing I could do at the moment. I could only pray that someone noticed I was gone sooner or later. He maneuvered me so I was laying on the ground. His hand left my mouth and I momentarily thought about screaming loud enough so someone heard, but as soon as he put the knife back to my throat I kept my mouth shut. Tears welled in my eyes as he fumbled with the hem of my shirt. This could not be happening again!**

**"Your even prettier than the last time I saw you."**

**He repeated the same line he used on me 4 ½ years ago. He unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off of my shoulders. When he started to caress my breast tears fell freely. I begged him softly not to do this. I struggled as best as I could, but fear like I had only experienced one time before had paralyzed my body into not using the strength I knew I had.**

**I knew what he was planning to do, and all I could do was struggle. He quickly undid his own pants and drew his own erection out, stroking it up and down over my stomach. I desperately wanted to either pass out or vomit so I didn't have to endure what I knew was going to happen, again. He took the knife away from my neck and placed it against my chest, drawing a thin line of blood along the top of my breast.**

**"That's just a preview of what I'll do if you scream."**

**He dropped the knife and slid down so he was laying on my knees and started to unzip and unbutton my pants, I begged for someone to help me.**

**As he finally brought my pants down he ran his finger over my panty-clad sex. I was drier than the Sahara and he must have noticed that because he reached up and slapped me across the face.**

**"What, I don't do it for you anymore? I remember the last time I was in that heat of yours. Do you remember too?"**

**I didn't respond, I couldn't. I was too afraid.**

**He didn't seem to like that as he punched me across the face. I knew there had been worse beatings from demons and vampires in my time, but this seemed like the worst. I knew I would have a black eye come the following morning.**

**He ripped my panties off and got himself into position so he was still holding me down but could thrust into me. However before he had a chance to do anything else and before I could even think to scream I heard a growl coming from towards the restaurant.**

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Rupert Giles sighed as he looked around. He desperately needed to make a phone call about an artifact. If it had been just the slayer's friends he would have made it in the open, but since there were people around that had no idea of the blonde's true calling he needed to get away.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to make a telephone call and since there's a time difference, I need to make it soon."

Everyone nodded and as Giles stood up, Angel stood up with him.

"I actually need to get something from my car so I'll go outside with you."

Giles stopped and waited for his slayer's boyfriend to catch up.

"Is everything alright?"

Angel shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just know that Buffy's been gone for too long."

Before Giles could comment they both heard sounds of struggling. Both sharing a look they rushed into the hallway where the bathrooms where only to stop in their tracks. On the floor was Buffy clad in almost nothing and Ben seated over her. There was no question in either man's mind on what he had been about to do.

Angel let out an inhuman growl and felt his eyes shift and his fangs grow. Without thinking of the consequences he threw himself at Ben, knocking him off his girlfriend.

Buffy scurried into a corner, and curled herself up into a ball, rocking back and fourth. She didn't noticed that she was almost completely naked, she just wanted to shield herself.

Giles rushed over to his slayer, desperately trying to contain his inner Ripper from going over and helping the enraged vampire.

"Buffy?"

The slayer wouldn't even look at him. He quickly took his jacket off and draped it around her so she was at least semi covered. He tried to touch her face but she winced and whimpered.

The watcher knew that she needed Angel and quickly. He tried calling his name but the vampire was nowhere near coherent enough to answer him.

Angel continued to pound his fists into the man's stomach.

"I don't think you realize what you just did! Not only did you sexually assault a young girl! You touched what is mine."

The vampire continued to tell the blue eyed man exactly what he was going to do to him when he felt a hand on his shoulders. Turning his golden gaze, he saw the concerned eyes of Rupert Giles.

"Angel, I know you want to kill him. Trust me, I do too. However there is someone who needs your help more than he needs to be killed."

Angel looked behind the watcher and noticed his girlfriend rocking back and fourth on the floor. He quickly shook away his ridges and rushed over to her.

"Buffy?"

He got the same reaction from her, winces and whimpers. His vampire hearing also happened to pick up the sounds she was making, they weren't just sounds at all.

"Not again, not again."

His heart, although long had it stopped beating, broke for his lover. She shouldn't have had to go through this again.

"Giles?"

The older looking man looked back at the vampire for a short minute before turning towards the man who had hurt the girl he considered a daughter as to not let him get away.

"Hmm?"

"We need to get her out of here. Go get Joyce, please."

Giles hesitated for a moment.

"What about him?"

Angel's eyes flashed golden for a moment before turning back to their normal chocolate brown.

"He's not going anywhere."

Giles nodded and hurried out into the restaurant again, trying desperately to play it cool as to not worry the rest of the children.

"Joyce?"

Joyce looked up into the worried and enraged face of Rupert Giles.

"Yes?"

Giles sighed, knowing it was going to be tough to get her to come with him without arising suspicion.

"I need you to come with me. Please don't ask why just come with me."

Luckily Joyce must have heard the desperation in his voice as she nodded and stood up.

"Hey is there a party that we are aren't invited to?"

Giles turned to Xander quickly.

"No party, I just need Joyce's opinion on an artifact. You four watch Rory please?"

Xander nodded and pulled the bored little girl into his lap, in which she curled up and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as the two adults where out of the line of vision from the table, Giles broke into a run with Joyce hot on his heels even though she had no idea why they were running. Giles stopped immediately and Joyce soon found why. There curled up on the floor was her daughter, seemingly naked with only a jacket covering her and shaking like a leaf, muttering something so quietly that she couldn't hear what she was saying. Next to her was Angel who was trying to talk to her in soothing voices but he seemed to be getting nowhere. Down the hall a little ways was Ben Adams, Hank's coworker who seemed to be unconscious and bleeding.

"What the hell happened?"

Angel turned his sights away from his girlfriend for a moment and put them on her mother.

"Giles and I walked back here and when we did we saw him-" Here he pointed towards Ben in disgust- " On top of Buffy, she was struggling and crying. He was trying to… hurt her."

Angel couldn't speak the words about what actually had been happening. He couldn't seem to form the words that his beloved had almost been raped again. He didn't know why this man had tried to hurt his girlfriend, but he would definitely find out.

Joyce's eyes flashed and in a instant she was at her daughter's side.

"Buffy?"

Buffy peaked her eyes up and saw her mother staring back at her.

"Mommy?"

Joyce smiled sadly at her daughter and nodded.

"Yes baby it's me."

Buffy launched herself into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry mommy, please, I'm sorry."

Joyce held her daughter tightly, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Here, this should be large enough to cover her better."

Joyce accepted Angel's long leather duster and draped it over her daughter. Giles' jacket had fallen off when she had launched into her mother's arms.

Angel then turned away from the scene and stalked towards the man who dared touch his girlfriend.

Before he could reach him however Giles stopped him.

"You can't kill him Angel."

Angel's eyes flashed gold again. He tried to keep his voice calm but it came out in a growl instead.

"Why not?"

Giles sighed, still trying to keep Ripper in check.

"Because there wouldn't be any justice. We are going to call the police and they will deal with this."

Angel wanted to object, he wanted to scream out that this man had hurt Buffy and he deserved to pay, but he nodded instead.

"I'll call the police. Please go tell Willow to take Rory home and watch her until we get there. I don't want her seeing Buffy like this."

Giles nodded and walked back out into the restaurant towards the table once again.

"Willow?"

Willow looked up and saw Giles approaching her.

"Hey Giles, where is everyone?"

Giles sighed.

"Can you and Xander come with me for a moment?"

They both noticed Giles' grave face and nodded. Xander handed Rory to Cordelia, luckily she didn't wake up, before following Giles towards the back exit that didn't pass the bathrooms.

"I need you two to take Aurora back to Buffy's house and watch her for a while."

Xander quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Giles took out his handkerchief and glasses, cleaning them thoroughly.

"Someone attacked Buffy in the restrooms."

Willow gasped.

"Is she alright?"

Giles shook his head.

"Physically she seems fine from what I've seen. It wasn't a regular attack. Someone attacked her sexually."

Tears filled willow's eyes and she hid her face in Xander's chest, crying slightly.

Xander paled considerably.

"Who?"

Giles shook his head.

"Either Joyce, myself or Angel will explain everything later. Just right now please take Rory home. She doesn't need to see her mother like this."

Xander nodded, and hugged Willow slightly before she pulled away. Wiping her eyes quickly she put on her resolve face and nodded towards the two men.

"Take care of Buffy. We'll take care of Rory."

As Giles watched the two students walk away, both with determined faces, he couldn't help the tiny sense of pride that washed over him as he started to realize what fine adults they were growing up to be.

* * *

TBC! Please tell me what you think. I'm not really impressed w/ the attempted rape scene. It's really hard for me to right it as I have been raped so it's an emotional thing for me, so feedback on this chapter is desperately needed. Anyway, sorry I ended it here but it's 3:06 AM and I need to go to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I do however own Rory (how friggin cute is she?), and Ben (wish I didn't.).

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I got really busy and the only reason I'm updating now is because I love all my reviewers and don't want to keep you waiting any longer :D.

* * *

Angel stared at his girlfriend as she was rocked in the arms of her mother. He didn't understand what was going on, but he definitely intended to find out. He knew however that this was definitely not the time.

"How's she doing?"

Joyce smiled sadly at her daughter's boyfriend. The look in his eyes was enough to show how much he really loved Buffy.

"Not well I'm afraid. Did Rupert call the police?"

Angel nodded.

"He was going to tell Willow and Xander to take Rory back to your house and then he was going to call the police. I originally said that I would call them but Giles figured in case he needed to give his information and such that it would be easier."

Joyce nodded as she continued to hold her daughter. Mere moments later Giles re-entered the scene.

"The police are on their way. They said don't let her wash her hands or anything. Something about DNA."

Angel nodded and continued to stand guard.

Before long the police barged in, taking Ben into a police car. Then two police officers walked back in and smiled sadly at the group.

"I'm officer White and this is Officer Ellis" (A/N: My dad is a police officer and so is his best friends so I decided to use their last names in this. Lol.)

"Who beat him up?"

"I did. I ran in here and saw him pinning Buffy to the ground."

Angel looked at Giles in surprise but when he saw him nod almost in perceptively he knew that he took the blame for Ben's wounds for the same reason he had called the police, in case they needed to bring him in for questioning.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

Giles nodded and recounted the story from what he and Angel had seen for the police officers.

Officer Ellis, who was in his mid-forties with short brown hair and brown eyes then looked towards the young girl wrapped up in who he assumed was her mother's arms. Before he could say anything to her, she looked up at her mother in fear.

"Mommy?"

Joyce smiled sadly.

"Yes baby?"

"Where's Angel?"

"He's right over there."

Joyce pointed to the corner where Angel was seated and before he knew what had happened, he had his arms full of his trembling girlfriend.

"Angel I'm so sorry!"

Angel stroked the slayer's hair softly, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"Ma'am?"

Joyce turned her attention away from her daughter in order to look into the red face of Officer White, a man who was also in his mid-forties, but with red hair, though he was slowly balding and blue eyes.

"Yes?"

Officer White smiled sadly.

"Can I get some basic information from you on your daughter?"

Joyce nodded.

"Name?"

"Buffy Anne Summers"

"Birthday?"

"November 19th" (A/N: Yes I know her b-day is in January but remember I changed it for this story.)

"Age?"

"17."

After Joyce felt as if she had answered a hundred questions the officers both moved on towards the young girl wrapped up in the slightly intimidating man's arms.

"Ms. Summers?"

Buffy peaked her head out and stared into brown eyes that weren't as comforting as Angel's, but they were still kind.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Buffy desperately wanted to stay locked in Angel's arms forever. However, she knew that wasn't an option. She was the slayer for god's sake. She needed to do this, if not for herself, then for Rory. The blonde sat up (though not leaving Angel's lap) and nodded, knowing once her story was told, people were going to have a fit.

"I've known Ben Adams for a long time."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this was a really short chapter, but I figured that it's better to get this out rather than wait another 2-3 weeks for it to be longer. I will try to get another chapter out soon, but I have severe writers block right now that I'm trying to work through. So please bare with me. Reviews make me write quicker. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Rory (How freaking adorable is she!?) and Ben Adams (Really wish I didn't). Anything else that you recognize...I don't own it!

* * *

Authors Note: Peaks out from behind laptop Please don't throw things at me...I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry this is so late! I have been terribly busy! However I hopefully will get the next part out a lot sooner if there is anyone still reading this. Reviews are loved and treasured!

* * *

"I've known Ben Adams for a long time."

Joyce looked over at her daughter in confusion.

"Darling, he's your father's business partner…how would you know him?"

Buffy sighed, desperately wishing that she didn't have to recount this.

"Your right, he is dad's business partner…but he's also someone else. Someone whose had a large impact on my life."

Officer Ellis quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Ms. Summers?"

Buffy smiled softly at the detective.

"Please sir, call me Buffy. Anytime anyone says Ms. Or Mrs. Summers I always think their talking to my mom."

The brunette laughed at the young woman who had more inner strength than anyone he had ever come in contact with.

"Alright Buffy, can you start from the beginning?"

The slayer nodded before getting more comfortable in the arms of her boyfriend. She knew that she should probably try to stand on her own two feet so to speak, however whenever she was with Angel she felt safe, and right now she needed that. Also she had a feeling that when she told her story, Angel was going to need a stampede of elephants on top of him to keep him from rushing out to the police car that held Ben and killing him slowly, and violently.

"When I was 12 years old, I was raped by a man whose name I didn't know but whose face I could never forget. Because of the rape, I wound up getting pregnant. However I didn't know about it until it was too late to have an abortion. The plan was to give the baby up for adoption, well it didn't happen. I fell in love with my daughter as soon as I held her the first time and couldn't go through with it. So I kept her, she lives with me during the summers and my grandparents during the school year as I am still in high school. The police never tracked down the person who raped me because while I knew I had met him before, I didn't know where and I didn't know a name."

Office Ellis nodded slightly.

"Alright well what happened today?"

The brown eyed man had a feeling he knew what was coming and how it was relevant, however by looking at the young blonde's family he could tell they hadn't drawn the same conclusions he had.

Buffy looked scared for a moment before steeling herself against the pain and fear.

"I went to use the restroom and when I came out Ben attacked me. Held a knife to my throat and said don't scream. He shoved me down and also cut across my chest in order to show me he wasn't kidding."

Stopping for a moment, the slayer pulled down her boyfriend's duster that was still covering her body, enough to show the detectives where Ben had cut her.

"He…"

Here the slayer lost her nerve and collapsed in embarrassment and fear. Before the detectives or her mother could say a word, Angel was already soothing her.

"Shhh..it's okay love. Just tell them what happened and then we'll leave. We'll go to your house and spend some time with Rory."

Buffy listened to her boyfriend's gentle words, and nodded before looking back at the detectives.

"He basically tried to rape me. He put his finger inside of me and when he figured out he wasn't going to be able to do what he wanted because he had nothing to make it easier for himself, he slapped me and then punched me. Before he could try anything else Giles and Angel busted in and got him off of me."

Detective Ellis nodded before turning his attention to Giles for a moment.

"That's when you beat him up after shoving him off of her?"

Giles simply nodded as he had already given his statement.

"What I don't understand is you said you've known Ben Adams for a long time. You just told us two stories that don't seem to connect other than you have been raped before."

Buffy sighed and turned her attention to the red-haired detective.

"I told the first part for a reason Detective."

Office White quirked an eyebrow.

"And what was that reason?"

Buffy sighed before looking straight into the blue eyes of the police officer.

"Ben Adams, the man who tried to rape me today…is the man who raped me the first time. He is my daughter's biological father."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this has taken me forever to get out. Honestly I have been so busy that I just haven't had time to get to writing. Also I apologize for it being so short but I had a LITTLE bit of time today so I figured my darling readers have waited long enough! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rory (I just want to hug her adorable self!) and Ben (Ugh, don't remind me)

* * *

Authors Note: See? It's a lot quicker than my last update!! Lol. I have concluded that I have insomnia (doctors appointment on Friday thank goodness!) so instead of tossing and turning…I decided to be productive and write! :D. Anyway, reviews are cherished!

* * *

"_What I don't understand is you said you've known Ben Adams for a long time. You just told us two stories that don't seem to connect other than you have been raped before."_

_Buffy sighed and turned her attention to the red-haired detective._

"_I told the first part for a reason Detective."_

_Office White quirked an eyebrow._

"_And what was that reason?"_

_Buffy sighed before looking straight into the blue eyes of the police officer._

"_Ben Adams, the man who tried to rape me today…is the man who raped me the first time. He is my daughter's biological father."_

* * *

Angel stared at his girlfriend for a few seconds before growling out fiercely.

"WHAT?!"

Officer White and Officer Ellis stared at the man, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Buffy however just turned towards her boyfriend sadly.

"You heard me. Ben is Rory's father. He's the one who got me pregnant."

Joyce just stood there in shock, not understanding how this man could rape her daughter and then just sit there at the table today not acting the least bit suspicious.

Officer White interrupted what was getting ready to be a screaming fit from Angel.

"Are you sure Ms. I mean Buffy?"

Buffy turned away from Angel and back to the detectives and nodded.

"He knew I remembered too. Before he tried to…you know…he said I was just as pretty as the last time he'd seen me. Also said that if I told anyone or screamed out, he'd kill me."

Officer Ellis looked at his partner for a minute before turning back to the young girl.

"How old is your daughter Buffy?"

Before the slayer could answer however, the vampire answered for her.

"She's four. What does she have to do with any of this?"

Officer Ellis smiled sadly, trying to appease the man.

"Because the statue of limitations on the original rape case ends at 5 years, however since Buffy was impregnated…the statue of limitations is 5 years from the date of birth of the child. So what I was thinking…-"

"NO! Not going to happen. Buffy's already been through hell, I am not letting Rory got through hell as well."

Buffy looked at her boyfriend in admiration. Even though Angel wasn't Rory's dad, he sure was acting like it. Apparently the police officers thought so too.

"Sir, do you have any legal standing with Rory?"

Angel openly glared at the detectives.

"Excuse me?"

The red-head sighed before explaining.

"What I mean is I know you and Buffy aren't married, but do you have legal custody or anything over Rory?"

Angel shook his head.

"No."

Officer White sighed.

"Well then sir, it's not up to you what happens to Rory."

Buffy saw Angel's jaw tighten and knew he was seconds away from doing something he'd later regret so she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Honey, calm down and let them talk."

Angel looked down at his girlfriend and then nodded, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Anyway, as I was saying. If you could let us draw a little bit of blood from Rory, we could take a DNA sample from Ben and see if he biologically is Rory's father. If so, since you did report the case back when you were raped, he'll be charged with not only attempted rape and assault for today, but he'll be charged with rape and assault for over 5 years ago."

Buffy cringed, she hated putting Rory in that position, but she also knew that this could put Ben behind bars and away from her as well.

Angel saw the tears well up in his lovers eyes and decided that this was enough.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm taking Buffy home. She's tired, she's scared, and she wants to be with her daughter. So we will come by the police station tomorrow night after Rory goes to bed and talk then. You have her statement as well as Joyce's and Giles' from today, that should be enough to hold him until we get there tomorrow, correct?"

The officers nodded before standing up.

"Yes sir it is. Come to Sunnydale precinct tomorrow at 9PM and we'll discuss this more then."

Angel simply nodded, stood up with his girlfriend in his arms and watched as the officers walked away. He desperately wanted to follow them so he could rip every limb from Ben Adams body, but he knew that Buffy needed him. Turning back to Joyce and Giles he took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude to them and I wasn't trying to talk for Buffy or Rory, but we've been here for hours and it's time to get her home."

Joyce smiled at her daughter's boyfriend.

"I think she'd agree with you since she's already fallen asleep."

Angel looked down and saw that indeed his girlfriend was sleeping calmly in his arms.

Giles also looked at the young woman he loved like a daughter and saw that all the lines that had creased her face were smoothed out and she looked peaceful in the arms of the man she loved.

"How about we all drive back together. We can come back tomorrow to pick up the other two cars."

Joyce and Angel nodded and together the group walked to Giles' car. Joyce and Giles sat in front while Angel settled in back with Buffy safely cuddled in his arms.

* * *

TBC! Okay I know it wasn't that great and I know that no one really went ballistic about Ben which is what I originally planned. However, I figure everyone's in shock right now. Also if Angel had gone ballistic then he would have either A.) vamped out and scared the crap out of the detectives or B.) started yelling and scared Buffy (she's fragile right now).

Don't worry, sooner or later he'll yell about it. But I wanted to wait until Buffy is a little bit more stable before he loses it. Lol.

Reviews are begged for!


	21. Good Author's Note :D

My darling readers,

First of all this isn't a chapter..but please read it anyway.

The B/A Shippers on a few of the yahoo groups lists are trying to start up a campaign for a movie for  
Buffy and Angel. We are trying to figure out if there are still enough B/A Shippers out there to make  
it happen. If you want to see Buffy and Angel back together, to see them finally have forever, please  
go to my profile and check out my homepage, it's a message board for campaign ideas.

We are desperately trying to find out if there are enough people, so your voice definitely counts!!

Anyway, I promise to have another chapter out soon!

-Britt-

P.S. my nickname is Sky so that's my name on the message board, so if you have any questions, PM me  
either on there or on here!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 Sacrifice

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Rory (I freaking love her!!) And Ben (so wish I didn't)…Anything you recognize…I don't own…sigh…unfortunately.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****PLEASE READ****: Okay, hopefully everyone got my author's note posted as the last chapter that I sent out. If not, please go to my profile and click on my homepage. It's a campaign to see Buffy and Angel reunited in a movie…so if you want to know more, head over to the page. Thanks! I'm the moderator/creator and my name is Sky.**

* * *

"Angel, are you going to stay with us tonight?"

The vampire in question looked up as his name was called.

"Excuse me?"

Joyce smiled knowingly, the man was completely enthralled with her daughter.

"I asked if you wanted to stay with us tonight"

"Yes he is."

Everyone laughed slightly at the half asleep girl answering for her boyfriend.

"Buffy I don't know.."

"Shush, sleeping now."

Joyce rolled her eyes.

"You might as well listen to her Angel. She's too stubborn."

Angel smiled fondly at his girlfriend before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

"Buffy"

"Sleeping"

Angel chuckled softly.

"Sorry beloved, but it's time to wake up. We're home, don't you want to see Rory?"

As her daughter's name was mentioned, Buffy jumped up, hitting her head on the roof of the car in the process and bolting into the house. Angel ran after his girlfriend, wondering what was wrong. The vampire with a soul entered in the house just in time to see the slayer practically rip her daughter of Willow's arms and cuddle her to her chest.

"Mommy?"

Tears fell from the green eyes of the slayer, who didn't even understand why. Her daughter had been in no danger, yet she was so glad to see her it was insane.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why you crying?"

Buffy looked down into the face of her daughter, basically her clone.

"No reason baby, mommy's just tired. Want to go to sleep?"

Rory nodded while yawning.

"Is Angel coming with us?"

Joyce could see Angel getting ready to object so she stepped in.

"Yes sweetheart, Angel is going to go up and keep you and mommy safe for the night, okay?"

Rory nodded and cuddled in her mom's arms.

"I'll be right up beloved, I'm going to talk with your mom, Giles, Willow and Xander for a minute, then I'll be in."

Buffy nodded distractedly, and went up to her word without saying another word.

When the slayer was out of earshot, Xander turned towards the 'adults'.

"What the hell happened?"

Angel sighed and slumped down in a chair across the room from the couch that Xander and Willow were on.

"Ben Adams attacked Buffy coming out of the bathroom."

Willow gasped, Xander just looked confused.

"Ben Adams, that guy that was with her father?"

Angel nodded.

"But why would he attack Buffy?"

Angel looked at Joyce, at her nod he continued.

"Ben is the man who raped Buffy, he's Rory's father."

Neither Willow or Xander seemed to be able to speak, so Giles jumped in.

"Are you going to tell Mr. Summers?"

Joyce shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I know I should, but I don't know if he'll believe us without evidence."

Giles and Joyce turned to stare at Angel. Willow noticed and quirked an eyebrow

"What's going on?"

Angel sighed.

"The police want to do a paternity test on Rory to find out if Ben is really her father, if so, they can press charges against him for not only attempted rape and assault from today, but rape and assault from when Rory was conceived."

Willow smiled sadly.

"Well that's good right? I mean that means he'll get longer in prison and never be able to bother Buffy or Rory again."

Angel shook his head venemly.

"I don't want Rory being put through that."

Willow smiled.

"You know what you sound like?"

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Instead of Willow answering however, Xander did it for her.

"You sound like her father."

Angel sighed.

"I'm not trying to sound like her father, I know I'm not. But I do love her mother and I love her. I don't want her to get hurt."

Joyce sighed, they weren't getting anywhere. And when it came down to it, the only person's decision whose mattered was Buffy's. As Rory's mother and legal guardian, it was her decision.

"Let's drop this for tonight. Why doesn't everyone come back tomorrow and we'll deal with this then. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. Angel, I believe there are two blondes upstairs who are waiting for you."

Angel nodded and after Giles had left, informing Joyce and Angel that he would take Willow and Xander home, Angel headed upstairs where his two favorite girls waited for him.

* * *

TBC! Okay, short chapter, but this is the third chapter I've posted in a short period of time so yeah. Lol. Please review… and if you didn't read my author's note…please go up and do so. I'd like to see a lot of you on the campaign message board! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author: Britt A.k.A Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. I do own Rory (I want to squeeze her!) And Ben (Ugh, do I really have to claim guardianship of him??).

Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I've updated…and I am truly sorry, but I've just lost my muse for all my stories recently. Hopefully it wont be as long until I update the next chapter. Please review and let me know if there is anyone out there still reading!

* * *

"_You sound like her father."_

_Angel sighed._

"_I'm not trying to sound like her father, I know I'm not. But I do love her mother and I love her. I don't want her to get hurt."_

_Joyce sighed, they weren't getting anywhere. And when it came down to it, the only person's decision whose mattered was Buffy's. As Rory's mother and legal guardian, it was her decision._

"_Let's drop this for tonight. Why doesn't everyone come back tomorrow and we'll deal with this then. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. Angel, I believe there are two blondes upstairs who are waiting for you."_

_Angel nodded and after Giles had left, informing Joyce and Angel that he would take Willow and Xander home, Angel headed upstairs where his two favorite girls waited for him._

* * *

"Mommy?"

Buffy turned her face towards the little blonde and smiled softly.

"Hmm?"

"Does Angel love you?"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"Where is this coming from baby?"

Rory stared at her mother.

"I just want to know."

Buffy sighed, deciding it wouldn't hurt to answer her daughters question. Neither blonde noticed the dark haired vampire opening the door quietly.

"Yes baby, Angel loves me."

Rory nodded, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"Does Angel love me?"

Buffy smiled.

"Yes, Angel loves you very much."

Rory stared in confusion for a second before asking another question.

"So if Angel loves you, and Angel loves me, why isn't Angel my daddy?"

Buffy coughed in surprise before giving her daughter a calculating look.

"What do you mean?"

Rory sighed, annoyed with her mother's slow uptake on the conversation.

"I asked Grandma was a daddy was a long time ago when I was really young- (Buffy had to snort at the thought that her daddy thought she was getting old), she said that a daddy was someone who loved mommies and the kids. So if Angel loves you and me, why isn't he my daddy?"

Buffy sighed, not knowing what to say to her beautiful little girl. She always knew this conversation would come up eventually, but she had been hoping for it to be when she was a lot older.

"Rory honey, Angel isn't your daddy because I didn't know him when I had you. You were around a lot longer than he has been."

She knew it was a lame answer, but she had no idea how to tell her daughter who her real father was.

"Well that's stupid."

Before Buffy could reply, Angel made his presence known by opening up the door a little wider and smiling at the two, trying not to let on to the fact that he had heard the conversation.

"Why aren't you asleep little one?"

Rory smiled at the dark haired man and put her arms up, conveying she wanted him to pick her up, which he did.

"We were waiting for you."

Angel smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, well it's time for bed."

Rory nodded and cuddled into his arms, quickly falling asleep. Angel smiled down at her and then turned towards the slayer, only to find her already asleep as well. He laughed silently before moving into the bed and getting himself and Rory comfortable. He stayed up until Sunrise came, praying that everything would be okay.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this was short, but I needed to post this chapter because it leads to things later on ;). Please review and let me know if anyone is still reading this!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. I do however own Rory (I want one!) and Ben (If someone wants him they can honestly take him. I just got wait until Angelus kills him first then you can have the dead body. Hell, if you parade it around the streets I'll come to the parade!).

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Kay8abc for going through and reviewing a bunch of my B/A fics! Thanks sweets! Also, I think this story is slowly coming to an end. There will be several more chapters but I don't see it going past Chapter 30. I haven't written any further than this so I don't know for sure, but that's my prediction.

* * *

_Before Buffy could reply, Angel made his presence known by opening up the door a little wider and smiling at the two, trying not to let on to the fact that he had heard the conversation._

"_Why aren't you asleep little one?"_

_Rory smiled at the dark haired man and put her arms up, conveying she wanted him to pick her up, which he did._

"_We were waiting for you."_

_Angel smiled and kissed her forehead._

"_Alright, well it's time for bed."_

_Rory nodded and cuddled into his arms, quickly falling asleep. Angel smiled down at her and then turned towards the slayer, only to find her already asleep as well. He laughed silently before moving into the bed and getting himself and Rory comfortable. He stayed up until Sunrise came, praying that everything would be okay._

* * *

Joyce had to smile as she walked into her daughter's room. During the course of the night Angel had someone ended up in the middle of the two blondes. Rory was cuddled into his side and Buffy's head was resting on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. On Angel's part he had one arm wrapped tightly around Buffy and the other wrapped tightly around Rory. Joyce saw Buffy's digital camera lying on her bedside table and quickly grabbed it, snapping half a dozen shots before Angel opened his eyes wearily.

"Good morning Angel."

Angel realized the predicament he was in and quickly blushed (as much as a vampire could blush that is) and tried to maneuver out from under the two girl's without waking them up, Joyce held up her hand and he immediately stopped.

"Don't worry, stay where you are. I was just coming in to tell you and Buffy that I was headed to the gallery for the day. Detective Ellis called earlier to make sure you two were still coming in this evening. I'll be back by 7 tonight so I can watch Rory while you two head down to the station. Rupert said he'd go with you that way afterwards you can stop by the restaurant and get your car. I already got mine this morning."

Joyce finished up in a whisper and before Angel could respond she was out the door. He looked at Buffy's bed side table and noticed it was almost noon. He was shocked that Rory had slept so late, but decided not to worry about it and he quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

This time when Angel woke up, he was alone in his girlfriend's bed. Before he had a chance to think about where his two favorite girls was, he heard a giggle from downstairs that signaled Rory at least was down there.

After quickly untangling himself from the covers he made his way silently downstairs and when he walked in he noticed Buffy and Rory were having another seemingly important conversation.

* * *

"Mommy, why cant I call him daddy?"

Buffy sighed, desperately fighting the urge to rip her hair out. This was the second time in less than 24 hours that her daughter had talked about Angel being her father. How do you explain to a 4 year old that her father is a rapist and a pedophile? And the man that she wants to be her father is a vampire who has killed thousands who just happens to have a soul? Yeah, Days of our Lives move over, Buffy the Vampire Slayer would be such a better drama TV show! Better name too!

"Honey I've explained this. I'll say it one more time and then we are dropping this subject. Angel isn't your father. He loves you, but he's not your father. And you can't call him daddy because that would catch him off guard and I don't want to do that. End of discussion."

Angel noticed that Rory was gearing up for a fight, she looked exactly like her mother when she argued with him, so he decided to make his presence known.

"Where are my two favorite girls?"

Rory spun around and smiled.

"ANGEL!"

Angel smiled and crouched down in front of her, letting her crawl in to his arms.

"I tried to wake you up earlier but mommy told me to let you sleep."

Rory pouted an adorable pout that made Angel melt.

"She did huh? Well your mommy was nice to let me sleep but I'm awake now. How about the three of us go and watch a movie?"

Rory nodded and turned around, sticking her tongue out victoriously at her mother. Buffy shook her head. She loved her daughter, she truly did, but she could definitely be a brat when she wanted too.

'_Wonder where she got that from?'_

* * *

"Mommy!!!!!!!!!"

Buffy sighed, she hated yelling at her daughter, but she had been in a mood all day and it was even worse right now. Joyce knew her daughter was on edge and desperately tried to get Rory to let go of Angel.

"Honey, don't you want to spend some time with grandma tonight?"

Rory shook her head, tightening her grip on the vampire even more.

"No, I want to spend time with Angel!"

Buffy stood up to her full height and gave her daughter the evil eye.

"Aurora Hope Summers! If you don't stop being a brat right this minute I will tell Angel to go home tonight and I wont let him back over here until you are back with great grandma and great grandpa. Angel and I have got a few things to do tonight and we cant take you with us. So either you let him go and behave for your grandmother or we stay here until you go to sleep and you wont see him for a LONG time. Make your choice and make it now young lady."

By the end of Buffy's rant her daughter was sobbing into Angel's chest. She tried not to let it affect her but she already felt awful for yelling. She knew that Rory didn't understand why her mother had been in a bad mood, but she was truly being impossible.

"Mommy you don't have to yell…..(Sob)…..I just…(Hiccup)….wanted to play with…(Sob)….Angel."

Buffy sighed and crouched back down so she was level with Angel who was sitting down with Rory in his lap. Buffy place her hand underneath Rory's chin and brought her eyes up to look at her.

"Honey, I know you do. But we have something really important to do tonight. We wont be long and if you let us go now we will be back before you know it. You cant always get what you want baby. I'm sorry I yelled but when mommy tells you to do something you need to do it, understand?"

Rory nodded and threw herself at the slayer, sobbing into her neck that she was sorry. Buffy held her daughter tightly until she calmed down.

"Feel better?"

Rory nodded.

"I'm sorry mommy, I love you."

Buffy smiled.

"I love you too baby. Now, say goodbye to Angel and be a good girl for grandma, okay?"

Rory nodded before turning to Angel.

"Bye Bye Angel."

Angel smiled. He had felt increasingly awkward while Rory had been telling his girlfriend no. He had tried to hand her off to Buffy when she had originally had told Rory they had to go but he couldn't seem to dislodge her from himself. He guessed this is what being a parent must feel like.

"Bye Rory, I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

Rory nodded and when Buffy sat her back on the floor she walked towards Joyce and curled up in her lap.

Angel turned his attention towards his girlfriend and held out his hand.

"Ready?"

Buffy sighed, hating that she was going to have to go over everything that happened yesterday again, but for her daughter she'd do anything.

"I'm ready."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this wasn't very action packed but I figured it was A LOT sooner of an update than the last couple so you should be happy about that :D. Anyway, please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Title: Sacrifice

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. However I do own Rory, how friggin cute is she!?

Author's Note: I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out! I have had a busy couple of months. Also right now I'm attempting to finish a fic that I started back over a year ago so that's been taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, please forgive the long wait for this chapter and forgive the shortness, but it must be done. Anyway, please review!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Angel turned his attention towards his girlfriend and held out his hand._

"_Ready?"_

_Buffy sighed, hating that she was going to have to go over everything that happened yesterday again, but for her daughter she'd do anything._

"_I'm ready."_

* * *

As soon as Buffy and Angel walked into the police station they were met by a nervous looking Giles. He simply nodded at the two but was unable to say anything because of the two detectives walking up to them.

"Hello Ms. Summers."

Buffy simply nodded her head in greeting and followed the detectives back towards the interrogation room. Once everyone was situated Officer Ellis turned on the tape recorder and turned his attention towards the young blonde.

"Now I recorded your story yesterday so you wont have to go through that again. I just have a couple of questions for you. It shouldn't take long."

Buffy nodded, already wishing it was over.

"Are you willing to have a paternity test done on Rory?"

Buffy sighed. She had been debating this all day and she was still conflicted on what she wanted to do. However, she knew what needed to be done so she steeled herself for a fight with Angel before answering the detective.

"I don't want to do it, it's one of the things I least want to do in my life, however, it's what needs to be done, so yes, I'm willing."

Angel simply nodded. He knew that it would happen, even though he hated it. He had seen her pro/con list earlier before he had come downstairs that afternoon.

"However, I want this to be made perfectly clear. My daughter has nothing to say about this. I will tell her that she is getting blood drawn to make sure she's not sick or something, I'll make something up. She will not be called in as a witness if this goes to trial, and she will not be included in any of the meetings. Are we understood?"

"What if she's needed for questioning?"

Buffy shook her head.

"She wont be. Why would she need to be questioned as A.) She's only 4 and B.) She has no idea any of this is going on. She has no idea that her father is a rapist and she has no idea what went on yesterday. Also, she will be leaving right after New Years to go back with her grandparents when I start school. So after her blood is drawn, that will be the end of her participation. Is that understood?"

The two detectives nodded before returning to the subject of paperwork and the appointment with the medical examiner to take Rory's blood.

* * *

After two hours of going over the story that she had been specifically told she wouldn't have to relieve, Buffy was able to take a breath as Angel, Giles and herself walked out of the police station into the night hair.

"You okay?"

Buffy nodded.

"Fine, just tired. Between arguing with Rory and then dealing with this, it's been a hectic day."

Angel smiled sadly but didn't answer.

"Would you like me to drop you off before we go and get Angel's car?"

After thinking of Giles' proposal for a minute the slayer shook her head.

"No thanks Giles, I think I'm going to walk home, maybe get in a few sweeps in the cemetery. You two go ahead."

Angel shook his head.

"Your too tired to patrol. Let us drop you off and after I grab my car I'll patrol for you."

Buffy shook her head.

"No Angel, I'm the slayer. I've been completely ignoring my duties since Rory got here and it's time I stopped."

Before either watcher nor vampire could respond, the slayer was gone into the night.

"She's going to get hurt."

Giles shook his head before leading the vampire towards his car.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to vent."

Angel nodded even though he couldn't help the tightness in his chest. He hoped the watcher was right.

* * *

TBC! Like I said, I know it was short. But at least it's something. Please review!


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter and for that I'm sorry but I am posting this in all my stories.

I am working on a Twilight board that you can post your fanfics on, RP on, and generally just talk about the Twilight Saga and the movies! It's still a definite work in progress but I am desperate for people to sign up! Almost all the characters are available so far (or you can have yourself which would be a human character or ask me and I'll make you a vampire character. lol.).

Anyway, those of you who are addicted to Twilight (such as me), please come, join and have fun! Also looking for a few mods to help me out and help build up the boards. So apply for that as well!

So please go to my homepage and join! Since I cant put the link in here!_**  
**_

And I'm Isabella Swan (it'll change between that and Bella depending on the day). So drop me a PM when you've joined to say hello!

Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Title: Sacrifice

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Rory! Isn't she freaking adorable? I love her.

Author's Note: I'm SOOOOO sorry this has taken so long. I'm fighting HORRID writers block. This is basically just a filler chapter in order to help get me through it. Sorry it's so short and sorry there's a complete lack of action. However I figure something's better than nothing. Please review!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_No Angel, I'm the slayer. I've been completely ignoring my duties since Rory got here and it's time I stopped."_

_Before either watcher nor vampire could respond, the slayer was gone into the night._

"_She's going to get hurt."_

_Giles shook his head before leading the vampire towards his car._

"_She'll be fine, she just needs to vent."_

_Angel nodded even though he couldn't help the tightness in his chest. He hoped the watcher was right._

* * *

Buffy P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked into the cemetery. I didn't want to be here…I wanted to be curled up in my bed, holding Rory. But no, I had to be here, patrolling. I knew it wasn't fair as I was the one who told Angel he didn't need to patrol for me. I started to hum to myself as no one was around. Not vampire, demon or human was out tonight. It was just me. I didn't really think about what I was humming which might have been why it took me a few minutes to remember the words.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I wanna be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

It was nice to be Rory's hero…she always said that she felt safe with me. It was nice to be a safe haven for someone who really had no idea that I fought the forces of evil every night. I wasn't safe because I was the slayer…I was safe because I was mommy.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light and the_

_world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me gives me_

_strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

Rory was truly my miracle. In my life, especially since I had become the slayer I had wanted to give up many a time. She was the one person who had kept me going. I loved her above all else.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

I still remember the day she was born like it was yesterday. As soon as I held her, I knew…I may have only been a child…but I knew, she was important. She was my everything.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes _

I'm not as naive as people think I am. I know that my daughter is most likely going to have to spend a lot of her years without a mother. I hate it, but that's the price I pay for being the slayer.

As I finished humming the song I realized I was standing outside of my house, with no conscious knowledge of how I got here. I shrugged my shoulders and crept silently into my house.

My favorite people in the world were inside waiting for me and I wouldn't keep them waiting any longer.

* * *

TBC! I really am not a fan of this chapter. However it was the best I could do today. Please review and let me know there are still people reading this!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Title: Sacrifice

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Rory! I freaking love her, I just want to hold her and squeeze her!

Author's Note: As sad as it is, this story has come to an end. I have so many fics that I'm writing, that I am trying to close up the ones that seem to be lagging. I may come back and revisit this and make a sequel, but no guarantees. Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed! You guys are awesome!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_I'm not as naive as people think I am. I know that my daughter is most likely going to have to spend a lot of her years without a mother. I hate it, but that's the price I pay for being the slayer._

_As I finished humming the song I realized I was standing outside of my house, with no conscious knowledge of how I got here. I shrugged my shoulders and crept silently into my house._

_My favorite people in the world were inside waiting for me and I wouldn't keep them waiting any longer._

* * *

Buffy sighed as she stepped into the house. It was definitely good to be home. She smiled at her mother who was sitting in the living room, reading quietly.

"What are you still doing up mom?" She asked quietly, trying not to wake Rory up if she was indeed still awake.

Joyce smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"I was actually waiting for you. I have something to tell you."

Buffy couldn't help but wince. She wondered what she had done now.

"It's nothing bad Buffy, calm down."

Joyce laughed slightly before patting the spot next to her on the couch. Buffy flopped down next to her mother and put her head on her shoulder.

"So what's up?"

Joyce smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Rory called Angel daddy earlier."

Buffy whipped her head away from her mother's shoulder and stared at her, wide eyed.

"She did what?!"

Joyce smiled. She could read the fear in her daughter's eyes, and kissed her forehead gently.

"She asked him if she could call him daddy. Do you want to know what he said?"

Buffy nodded.

"He said he would be happy to be called daddy, as long as she was the one who was calling him that."

Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes, but did little to fight them off. She had secretly wanted Angel to be Rory's daddy for a while now, but was scared that he wouldn't care for the idea.

"Mom…I'm gonna…" she trailed off, instead looked up towards the stair-case, trying to convey what she wanted.

Joyce simply smiled and nodded.

"Go be with your family sweetheart."

Buffy kissed her mother on the cheek before racing upstairs. As soon as she reached her bedroom, she opened the door softly and couldn't help the soft smile the graced her face as she saw the picture in front of her. Sitting against her headboard was Angel. Rory was laying next to him, her head against his chest in a position that Buffy herself was in all the time. Angel was holding a book up so Rory could see the pictures, and was reading to her in his smooth deep voice. Buffy watched them for several minutes before Angel noticed her. When he did, he tapped Rory on the nose and motioned to her.

"MOMMY!" She greeted, and smiled an adorable smile. It was obvious that she was exhausted, but she didn't want to closer her eyes.

"Hi baby." The slayer smiled down at her daughter. Rory stuck her bottom lip out and gave her mother an adorable pout that would have even the worlds worst demons cooing over her.

"Mommy?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes baby?"

Rory pouted a little more for effort.

"Will you lay with me and daddy?"

Buffy melted at the word daddy and smiled. Before she could answer, Angel turned to her, trying to mimic Rory's pout.

"Yeah mommy, will you lay with me and Rory?"

Buffy smiled at the both of them before climbing in and laying her head on the other side of the bed. She kissed her daughter's forehead, kissed Angel on the lips gently, and laid her head down on Angel's chest, right next to her daughter's head.

"Forever…isn't that the whole point?"

* * *

THE END! Sorry it was such a cheesy ending, but I thought it was cute. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys mean the world to me! Let me know if you'd like a sequel, I have an idea for it but it wont be for a while. Anyway, let me know if you think I should do a sequel, or if I should leave it the way it is!


	29. Sequel!

**Author's Note-**

**Hey everyone! Alright the first chapter of 'Breathe' the sequel to 'Sacrifice' is officially up. Please please PLEASE go read and review it! Once again, the sequel to Sacrifice is 'Breathe' and the first chapter is up! :D  
**

**-Britt-**


	30. Immortal Always Author's Note

**Dear my Lovely and Beautiful Readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update for my WIP in progress stories, though you MAY get one by tomorrow. However I wanted to let everyone know about the new Buffy/Angel website that I created. It's an RPG forum that I pray everyone goes and checks out. **

**http: // xxxxalwaysxxxx (dot) proboards (dot) com/ index (dot) cgi**

**Delete the spaces and put a (.) in the space with the (dot) and check it out!**

**Hope to see everyone over there!**

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone has a great 2010!  
**

**-Britt-**


	31. SEQUEL AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!**

**SORRY FOR THE TEASER! This is an author's note and it's important that you read it if you want to see a sequel!**

I'm trying to get back into writing after taking a bit of a break. I know there are several of my fics that are in need of sequels...my question is...which one do you want first?

I have a **poll up on my profile** and I'll close it in one week and start writing a sequel on whichever one is requested the most!

**The options are as follows:**

Lost and Found: Law and Order: SVU

Meant to Be: Harry Potter

Never Known: Twilight

Sacrifice: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Let me know which one you'd like to see by **voting on the poll on my profile!** **PLEASE DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WTIH YOUR VOTE AS IT WONT BE COUNTED!**


	32. Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! Okay, so the votes have been tallied and here are the numbers!**

**Never Known Sequel- 65**

**Meant To Be Sequel- 37**

**Lost and Found Sequel- 32**

**Sacrifice Sequel- 18**

**Which means that the Sequel to Never Known as won. I have already posted the first chapter of it and you can find it on my profile. Thank you to all those who have voted!  
**


End file.
